The Games We Play
by Algol
Summary: Kaiba is content with the new turn is his relationship with Yami, but the spirit of the millenium puzzle is having a difficult time keeping the lines of rivalry as riveted as Kaiba wants them to be.
1. Circles of Dismay

Algol: This is my very first fanfic so please give me constructive criticism. I appreciate all reviews as long as they are given with good intent. In addition, this is YAOI so if you can't handle that then DO NOT READ IT. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Besides, suing me will net you nothing in return. I'm a college student living off loans. Nuff said.  
  
Fic Specs: Yami/Kaiba, angst/potential romance, PG-13/R (mainly for swearing, may or may not be an issue)  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 1: Circles of Dismay  
  
I cannot remember exactly the way all this began. Was it I? Was it you? I just simply cannot recall. But.little things like that never meant anything to you, did they? All that matters to you is winning. You dominate the game we play. I never thought I was foolish enough to give my heart to this game, never thought that I would learn to depend on you this way.  
  
And that's how you're winning. Someone must lose to let other's win, and letting you win is exactly how I play the game. This is the only game you can win against me, but I would never say that, not now.because the game has become my life. It has become everything to me. Seizing control, dominating the players, holding all the cards.it is all too easy to understand your desire to play. What is not so easy to figure out is the reason I allow the game to go on. I know the outcome before I knock on your door. I can predict your actions before you make them. Using such tactics is the only way I know how to duel, the only way I can defeat you in a duel monster's game. The only problem is.we are not using cards.  
  
"Yami.I'm heading over to Joey's for some practice. You wanna come?" Yugi looked expectantly at his darker half. Yami raised his head slightly, slowly processing the invitation while his previous thoughts bombarded his attention.  
  
"No thanks," the spirit finally answered, cringing at the sound of his voice. Did he always sound so hollow?  
  
Yugi moved to put a hand on his other's shoulder. "Are you sure? You've been awfully quiet these past few weeks. I think a good duel would cheer you up."  
  
Yami almost snorted at the mention of a 'good duel.' One could say he was getting such treatment.if one happened to be a very arrogant and self- centered CEO. "I'm fine.just a little tired is all. I think I need a break from, you know, everything duel related. Things are finally peaceful around here." That much was true at least. Card-collectors, maniac millennium-item keepers and virtual technology gone awry were not presently harassing Yami and friends. In fact, Domino City was refreshingly quiet.  
  
Yugi seemed skeptical and he gave Yami a leveled gaze. /Are you sure?/ he communicated silently, his eyes brimming with frustration. He felt there was nothing he could do to help his yami and yet it was his very nature to attempt to help those who were in need. Yami, above all, deserved to be happy.  
  
/I am sure. Go, have fun. I will enjoy using this time to catch up on some much needed rest./ Yami was slightly surprised by the smoothness of the lie. Usually he fought with the words, had to wrestle them into something half-way plausible. Lying, like many other things, was becoming disturbingly easy.  
  
"Alright," Yugi conceded. The diminutive duelist sighed hopelessly. He had done everything he could short of entering his other's soul room, an action that would decidedly violate the private thoughts of his friend. "Contact me if you change your mind.I'm worried about you-"  
  
"I'm fine," the ancient pharaoh blurted suddenly. He hadn't meant to sound so impatient with his light and he immediately realized his mistake. "I.I apologize Yugi. It's just.there are things that I."  
  
Yugi shook his head thoughtfully, "No.I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressed you like that. I know you're still confused about your past and everything. Anyway, I need to get going. Just.know that I care about you Yami and I want to help you."  
  
The dark spirit nodded gratefully, flashing a brilliant smile for the boy. He was lucky to have such a good friend. "I know. Thank you." Yami watched his light leave the room, closing the door behind him. He waited until the reverberating steps receded into the distance and the front door shut before he continued to brood over his dilemma. Thoughts were silent things but Yami didn't want to chance it. If anyone found out.  
  
The spirit sighed openly. He wasn't sure if he wanted someone to find out or not. On the one hand, he would no longer be pressed to hide his affair. On the other, he was firm with the impression that the affair would end. Kaiba, for all his crudeness and brash honesty, was a very private person. Should word get out that they were together. But wait. They weren't together, at least not in the regular sense of the word. Yami fell back on the bed, spread-eagle, and gazed distantly at the ceiling. One thing was certain. He didn't want it to end, not until he was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kaiba was just using him.  
  
But he IS using you. You knew that the moment you came to him that day. You knew he would give anything to defeat you no matter what the game was. The annoying voice in the back of his brain was right, per usual. Kaiba was enjoying his victory over the King of Games. Domination was the only thing the CEO craved and Yami thought he was a fool to believe anything else, a fool desperately holding onto the last vestiges of happiness.  
  
Yami turned on his side and rested his head in the soft crook of his elbow. He lazily drew imaginary circles on Yugi's comforter. Around and around and around he drew, his index finger dragging along the fabric leaving trails of raised material. It was a circle, neither ending nor beginning. There were no edges, no angles, no imperfections save for his skewed artistic eye. This circle, he thought, is what I am caught up in. Trapped in a time that is both past and present. forever moving along a predictable path.a pre-destined path.  
  
He hardly remembered the past but he couldn't help wondering if he was somehow caught up in its delusions. At times, he felt like two people living the same life. The instances in which he felt truly torn were when he was with Kaiba, but he usually attributed that to hesitation, balancing between fleeing and fighting. Oddly enough, he always chose inaction, submitting himself to his own condition and allowing Kaiba to take the victory. And he always took it, like a true businessman he never wasted opportunity.  
  
It was six o'clock. Kaiba was home, typing away at his computer no doubt. Yami closed his eyes and took a deep, excruciating breath. He exhaled deliberately, opened his crimson eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Exactly the same as yesterday he lifted himself from the bed and shuffled towards the door. Was Kaiba expecting him, or was it always a surprise when he showed up on the older boy's doorstep? He turned the brass doorknob and headed down the stairs. Why did he feel as though he was walking to an execution? He was past the point of innocent hope and quickly descending towards daily drudgery.  
  
This had to end. He had to know how Kaiba felt. That was the only way to end his all-night brooding sessions, his blatant lies, and his aberrant behavior. He had to know, through Kaiba's own words, if their time together was just as meaningless as he feared. He had to know before he lost the ability to extricate himself from the web.  
  
With a soft click he closed the front door and headed down an all-too familiar path. For the first time he was determined not to lose the game.  
  
********** 


	2. Lines of Rivalry

Algol: Thank you all who reviewed! I appreciate the time spent reading my fic and I hope to keep you all interested in the future.

Disclaimer: Blah blah Yugioh no own blah blah

Chapter summary: Yami confronts Kaiba about the nature of their relationship. Kaiba is anything but pleased.

oO- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Oo

Chapter 2: Lines of Rivalry

Yami plucked up his infamous courage and steeled his nerves. He was many things in this modern world but cowardly was certainly not one of them. He raised a closed fist and beat on the polished white door gleaming before him. Silence greeted the echo from his fist against the wood until he finally heard the creak of the brass hinges. Blue eyes that betrayed no emotion greeted Yami's stern countenance.

"Yami," the young businessman acknowledged, as if he were rather uninterested in seeing his rival. His eyes roamed the planes of Yami's face and suddenly returned to the stalwart gaze that had yet to leave his eyes. He realized with sudden frustration that something was wrong.

"Kaiba," Yami returned the greeting and to emphasize the seriousness of his next words he placed one hand firmly on the door, "We have to talk."

This was not what he wanted. Kaiba didn't need some voice of righteous ramblings interrupting his current plans. Though the moment he looked into Yami's eyes he realized his mistake, apparently Yami was confused about their arrangements. Without a word Kaiba left the doorway and continued down the hall into his study, Yami trailing his heels. He seated himself at his desk and in a very professional manner, as if he was with a business client, motioned for Yami to take a seat in the chair that remained unoccupied. Yami eyed the gesture with open disgust but decided to take the offer and slowly settled himself into the cushioned seat. Kaiba caught the smirk that was gradually setting into his features. Yami, for all his regal mannerisms and explosive energy, was still at the whim of his practiced etiquette.

Yami took a deep, long breath and addressed Kaiba with a tone he had long since abandoned in the presence of the CEO, "Kaiba I need you to tell me some things. Things that I should have discussed long ago."

Kaiba tapped his pen on the edge of the desk and spoke dryly, "We already said everything we needed to. I told you exactly what I wanted and that was enough for you. I suspect you are having second thoughts?"

Second thoughts, third thoughts, fifty sixth thoughts, Yami wasn't sure how many times he internally debated his situation. His current hesitation came from the sheer presence of Kaiba, who wore an exceptionally well-cut jacket and was presently dragging the tip of his gold-tipped pen across the edge of his jaw-line. Intensely blue eyes stared into Yami's own and he suddenly forgot why he came here to talk and not do what they normally did. He stared at the long, pale fingers gripping the pen and ran his vision down to the slightly exposed inner wrist, painfully aware of what his body was telling him at the moment. He closed his eyes, took another breath and steeled himself again.

"I am aware of what I agreed upon. But…I have something to ask you," the spirit wrung his hands under the desk, hopefully invisible to Kaiba's ever-observant eyes. "I need to know if you…if you still think of me as your rival. I need to hear what you think this relationship is about." There, he said it. Now it was all up to Kaiba to alleviate his fears.

Kaiba was silent for what seemed like ages. His hands roamed the smooth wood of his desk, briefly touching scratches in the varnish. He fingered them fondly before setting them flat against the surface. "I think…that you're hoping for things I have no intention of offering. This is an arrangement to satisfy our needs Yami and it was working before. I fail to see what has changed. You get what you want and I," he paused briefly to allow a small grin to appear on his lips, "I get to dominate the game, just as it should be."

The pharaoh felt his hope sink. He was a fool, all this time he knew and yet he did nothing to stop it. He allowed his rival access to the only thing he could ever lose…his heart. He certainly did not love Kaiba but the emotions he experienced convinced him that this game of theirs was dangerously close to breaking him into countless pieces. This game had to end before he was doomed to a fate worse than spiritual death.

"Then…I have to leave Kaiba," Yami stood from his chair, "I can't lose anymore then I have."

Fury leaped into the eyes of the young intellect, "Oh yes, leave for all I care. The fact remains that I was and will remain the victor. I beat you Yami, no matter what the voices in your head try to tell you. We are rivals, you and I, bent on dominating each other, winning the games we play. If you can't handle that then by all means leave."

Again he hesitated. Yami wanted to stay so badly tears almost pricked his eyes. He regretted ever voicing his concerns. Gods he wanted to go back to what they had before. Yes it was abuse, yes it was domination but he would give anything to have those soft hands traveling down the spine of his back. He cursed silently, biting back his own bitterness. He was a damn fool if he didn't leave now. Just forget the egotistical bastard and be done with it, his mind commanded.

"Just understand one thing Yami," as he said this Kaiba rounded the corner of his desk and loomed over the slight figure of the spirit. "Just remember that I was the one to bring you to your knees. I was the one who made you submit openly. You have many rivals in this world Yami but only one of them made you forget your pride. Only one of them," he placed his hand on Yami's shoulder blade and slowly moved down his back, "can say they claimed victory over you. The sooner you realize that we will never be anything but rivals…the sooner we can resume our game. I don't play with those who don't understand the intensity of rivalry. Without it our relationship is nothing."

Yami shivered unintentionally at the touch. He wanted to swat that hand away and scream in Kaiba's face. Tell him all the things he hated about their relationship, all the things that were twisted and defiled. Instead he stepped closer to Kaiba, breathing in the scent of soap and crisp cotton from his pressed shirt. He mumbled something that escaped even him and eyed the button that seemed to be staring right at him. Kaiba smirked with satisfaction, infinitely pleased by his rival's reaction. Yami mentally killed the warning voice in his head and plucked at the button with minor curiosity. _Tomorrow seems like a good day to leave_, he reasoned. _After all…I might as well let him have this_ _small victory_. _If he is so intent on maintaining our rivalry then a good trouncing at Duel__Monsters ought to put him in his place_. The mere thought of playing with cards drew a breath of disappointment from the spirit. Staring at Kaiba from across a dueling deck was not exactly what he wanted now. Though…with perfectly pale skin seeping into his view as he unwittingly drew apart the buttons, he found most distances very unpleasing.

Seto Kaiba mentally added one more notch to his scoreboard. He felt very little remorse in the face of absolute victory over the game king. He admitted he was obsessed with winning, especially winning over Yami of all people. And he was going to do everything in his power to maintain that victory. Even shrugging off his neatly pressed jacket and placing open-mouthed kisses over decidedly soft skin. In his opinion, victory never tasted so good.


	3. Blind Curves

Algol: I fixed some of the tense issues with the last chapter (what I get for writing at 1am --) so I hope it is more bearable. Thank you for the helpful reviews! As far as my updating schedule goes…for the most part it will be random. I hope to be somewhat consistent but with finals looming overhead there may be a lengthy hiatus coming up.

Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and I dare say never will own Yugioh.

oO- - - - - - - - - - - - - -Oo

Chapter 3: Blind Curves

The sun shone through the dusty blinds, illuminating a bedroom full of Duel Monsters paraphernalia and misplaced textbooks that seemed rooted to the carpeting. Yami squinted his eyes, adjusting to the obtrusive sunlight. Yugi was up hours ago, helping his grandfather sweep the shop before the Saturday morning rush. Yami had decided not to rest in his soul room after he returned from Kaiba's that night. In fact, after particularly euphoric dueling sessions Yami chose to bask in the post-pleasures of his flesh. Certainly there was pain, physical and emotional, but it was at these times he felt closest to his past self. As if he was experiencing the waning eclipse of his own memories, and any moment the overwhelming brightness of his recollection would shine down on him. He waited with baited breath, patiently allowing his memories time to surface above the murkiness. Yami always had hope, without it he felt like a lost soul, a misplaced being whom time had forgotten in its own upheaval. There was a reason he was here, he knew it just as he knew there was a reason his extraordinary weakness was also in the hands of his fiercest rival. Fate couldn't have that much of a sense of humor.

Once the sunlight crept up to the edge of his bed he knew that today was not the day he would find his past self. He was depressingly certain of it when he had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. His memories were in darkness, and only the cloak of night could unravel them until finally, the moment the dawn came, he would be united with the person he thought he lost. He would be whole.

Yami sighed dejectedly and stared at the off-white ceiling. What was it about Kaiba anyway? Yesterday his resolve had evaporated effortlessly. He hardly resisted Kaiba's advances and openly admitted that he could not ignore his rival.

Rival.

Yami snorted with derision. Yes so it was truly clear now. Kaiba was still his opponent and their liaisons were still just duels. Duels that he lost repeatedly. Oh Kaiba must be ecstatic, he admitted, to finally find a way to not only defeat me, but to dominate me each and every time. Kaiba was very vocal about that fact. He would make certain Yami knew who was the winner; especially on the nights the pharaoh seemed determined to redeem himself. In the end though Yami always allowed the CEO to claim victory. Perhaps 'allowed' was being generous. He was forced by some twisted sense of masochism on his part and sadism on Kaiba's part.

Briefly Yami thought of something. Perhaps he was going about this the wrong way. He knew that Kaiba would resent their relationship if someone else found out about it. Resent it so much he might just refuse Yami's company. If the spirit couldn't reasonably leave Kaiba then the next best thing was to get Kaiba to leave him.

Yami's heart leapt suddenly. He didn't want to end their trysts, truly he did not, but it was eroding his senses and if he didn't leave it all behind now he may end up being Kaiba's little trophy for the rest of his days. He thought the first person that should know about his dealings was of course the one person who deserved to know, Yugi. In a way he felt relieved. All of his petty lies and conceits would end, and despite the inevitable disgust that would soon follow, Yugi would forgive him. Yugi was his salvation in the face of his humiliation.

It was going to be unbearably hard to look into that trusting face and admit all his lies. For months he slinked behind Yugi's back, returning before the dawn to take his place in the bed beside Yugi's. His other was so good-natured that he never asked where he went all the time even when Yami's excuses were suspiciously automaton-like. He respected the privacy of his friend and understood the plight of his lost memories. For all he owed Yugi he never once felt like he repaid him. In fact he seemed to only seep deeper into iniquity. Well…it was time to change things.

He slowly pulled himself off his bed and ambled towards the window. He pulled up the blinds and let in as much light as he could, even pulling the curtains to the sides of the wall. Today was going to be different. He may not have his precious memories back and he may ache inside from his impending separation from Kaiba but…things were about to change for the better.

oO- - - - - - - - - - - -Oo

Saturday mornings were not carefree, joyful mornings in the Kaiba household. Mokuba knew that his brother had never enjoyed a Saturday cartoon, or pancakes at nearly noontime, and he knew that he probably never would. Seto Kaiba was an obsessive worker, up before his alarm sounded and in his office working on the latest projects. Mokuba tried to emulate his brother and work on his homework the moment he awoke, or refuse to turn on the television that morning, but he never got past the second page of his history book. Saturdays, in his opinion, were not meant to be oppressed by school and work, particularly sunny, perfect Saturdays. No amount of convincing was certain to drag Seto away from his computer so Mokuba downed his orange juice and finished the last of his pancakes before heading out the door to meet his friends at the park. He checked his pocket making sure he had his emergency cell phone and told Seto three times where he was going and who he was going to be with. Though, if it was any consolation to the younger Kaiba, his brother was much more lenient now, lenient being expecting him to check in twice a day versus five times a day.

Seto Kaiba idly sipped his coffee as he tested his new program for errors. Though this was simply an extra precaution as Kaiba was certain it was flawless. As expected the program ran smoothly and accordingly. He glanced at the clock on the left wall and closed his laptop with a soft click. Then, as one would expect a satisfied cat to do, he stretched his torso and leaned heavily into the back of the chair. He couldn't keep the smirk off his lips as he thought of Yami. For one so strong-willed the pharaoh certainly gave in easily when it came to his advances. Though Kaiba also admitted he was becoming rather concerned that one day Yami would leave and never return. Some unspoken rule also dictated that Kaiba himself could never verbally ask Yami to stay with him. No, that would be too much like begging for Kaiba's tastes.

Yami was becoming desperate to end their game; that was an undeniable fact. Desperate men tend to try desperate measures and Kaiba found himself almost dreading Yami's next insurrection. Certainly the spirit's hesitation only made things that much more fun, but there would come a time when Yami's hesitation became a steel resolve and he would simply cease to return. And then things would inevitably revert to their former state and Kaiba's role as the victor would end. As much as he hated to so much as graze the thought, the former champion was well aware that he could not defeat Yami in Duel Monsters as routinely as Yami could defeat him. In fact…if he were feeling exceptionally truthful, he might admit that Yami was unbeatable.

Kaiba's lips formed a tight line as he examined his own thoughts. It was a subject he usually ignored but on occasion he would find himself sinking in thoughts about his own emotional state. He didn't like to ponder such things and found emotions equally annoying in and of themselves. Usually when he was unable to ignore them he thought of the way he felt after a night with Yami, not simply the physical pleasures of it but the actual emotional ramifications. Even though his vocabulary far exceeded that of a normal 18 year old, Kaiba could never find the words that would perfectly describe the way he felt about Yami. He did not care for the pharaoh, aside from what he could acquire from him. No this was something else entirely. It was…a familiarity he could not place, like coming home after a long journey or tasting a dessert one thought they would never eat again. It was temptation and fulfillment, longing and satisfaction. Sometimes Kaiba thought perhaps it was simply Yami himself, not their rivalry so much as their history. Yes, they did have some sort of history together, there was enough evidence of that particular detail, but he had many rivals. Granted most of them he wouldn't think twice about sleeping with, or even once for that matter. It was possible that Yami himself was the reason Kaiba had these 'feelings', for lack of a better term. But the youth was quickly dissuaded of that notion because nothing was more satisfying then dominating an insurmountable foe. It was indeed their rivalry that created the intense passion in there new game.

Yami wanted companionship and perhaps even love. Kaiba actually detested the idea of becoming some sort of 'couple'. He would never hold hands with Yami or endeavor is some public display of affection. In fact, his affections were rather liberally defined. They were fierce lovers, intense rivals, and determined gamers. Love and flowers and cards with hearts were for weak, emotionally hysterical buffoons.

Seto Kaiba drained the last of his coffee and walked down the hall to the kitchen. It was two in the afternoon and he was already finished with his work. He contemplated starting the next project; it was what he should be doing with his spare time after all, but…Mokuba was out for the day and this was a perfect time for Yami to arrive. Saturday's were always a questionable affair. Yami occasionally showed up on Saturday afternoons after Yugi's grandfather's store quieted down. But most of the time Yami stayed far away from the mansion that day. Kaiba liked to think that maybe it was his guilt that made him stay with Yugi on the weekends. At any rate Kaiba was in the mood to see Yami and it would be universally pleasing if the pharaoh were to suddenly get the urge to come and see him today. Kaiba waited for no man though and he would go on with his day as if he did not care which way the events unfolded. Yes, he would read the paper for a bit in his favorite chair. He wasn't waiting for the variables to align in his favor, oh no, he was simply enjoying his free time. Waiting for someone to potentially see him today was simply pathetic, like some teenage girl waiting by the phone. Seto Kaiba waited for no man, just as he firmly told himself five minutes ago.

oO- - - - - - - - -Oo

"Yugi," a deep, almost pained voice called from the hallway. Yugi swiveled around and saw Yami, an eerie shadow across his eyes, standing in the darkness of the ingress. At once Yugi knew that whatever his other had to say, it was not going to be easy for him to say it.

"What's the matter Yami?"

After a few moments of silence Yami motioned for his friend to follow him back into the bedroom. Yugi settled himself on the edge of his own bed and faced the pharaoh.

Yami took a long breath, met the eyes of the youth who cared for him more than anyone he knew, and opened his mouth to speak, "I have something to tell you…something I should have told you a long time ago."

Yugi could do nothing but listen to the confession of the spirit of the millennium puzzle.

oO- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -Oo


	4. Parallel Lives

Algol: I'm sorry all, please forgive me for leaving a cliffhanger. I know I hate when authors do that to me . Anyway I hope you forgive me and I sincerely apologize for abandoning the continuation of this story for so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Summary: Yami confronts Yugi.

oO- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Oo

Chapter 4: Parallel Lives

"Yami?" Yugi could not contain the worry in his voice. "What is it?" His friend looked extremely uneasy as he held his hands together, palms turning white from the pressure.

"Yugi…you know all those times I stayed out late?" Yami began, deliberately making a point to confront the issue outright. It would not do to dance around the words he needed to say. Yugi simply nodded gravely, obvious worry on his cherubic face. "Well…I was at Kaiba's mansion."

"Kaiba?" Okay…Yugi's intuition was officially thrown off course. He suspected Yami was visiting Ishizu to question her about his past, or perhaps even seeing Anzu. Yugi didn't mind that Anzu was attracted to Yami, in fact he thought they made a decent couple…though they did lack the passion Yugi suspected the spirit would prefer. So how did Kaiba fit into the picture?

Yami exhaled shakily. "Yes…Kaiba. I…er we…umm," Yami felt his cheeks burn slightly, "We have been sleeping together." Yugi's eyes widened to an impossible width, and his mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape. He stumbled over the incoherent words that spilled from his mouth of their own accord. Finally he brought up his hand and manually lifted his jaw. Yugi was positively bamboozled. Not in a million years did he think Kaiba and Yami could be an item. Certainly they had a type of relationship that was intense, but they were rivals through and through. No one could ever confuse their heated rivalry for love, he thought. Yugi was a teenager who believed in romance, and blossoming love that was sugary sweet and confectionary pink. He thought of love as all sun and smiles and light. But looking at the spirit, he was confused. Yami looked shaken and his eyes deeply shadowed with guilt and regret. This was not love, Yugi thought.

Yugi settled next to his companion and draped his arm around his shoulders. "It's okay Yami…I understand. It's okay really…if you love him it's okay with me," Yugi was still certain that something was entirely wrong, but for the benefit of Yami he was determined to accept it all. The dark spirit shook his head vigorously, standing up with a conviction Yugi had not seen in months.

"No…you're wrong. This isn't love Yugi. It's not anything but a game," Yami made a tight fist at his side, "A goddamn game to him."

"But Yami…why?"

The pharaoh contemplated this question long before Yugi's voice formed the words. It was the question he asked himself for two months, and one in which he had no definite answer. "Yugi…I'm going to be honest with you…so honest I may disgust you," he paused to take a deep, delirious breath, " I slept with Kaiba because I was attracted to him sexually. It had nothing to do with love or companionship or anything so sweet and pure as that. It was lust. At first Kaiba was reluctant…he didn't want me that way so out of spite I slaughtered him in Duel Monsters. I played without mercy and I did it to intentionally break him."

"Yami…" Yugi stopped when he saw Yami raise his hand. "Please Yugi…let me tell you everything." The teenager simply nodded and allowed his friend to continue, fearing the depths of his depravity with each passing word. "So I destroyed him as best I could. I ridiculed his talents, and scoffed at his precious Blue Eyes White Dragon. I think…in time he realized I was only getting revenge for his refusal. But Kaiba cannot be broken, not in any way, so it was only a matter of time before I received the counterstrike."

Yami settled himself on the bed once again and released a heavy sigh. "One night, after a particularly nasty dueling session, he made me an offer. This…this agreement of ours is the reason I have been sneaking off to his house almost every night. He gives me what I want in exchange for complete and utter domination."

Yami turned to face his small statured friend. "So…in reality it was he who broke me."

Yugi was dumbfounded. His own rival was using his brave, strong and righteous Yami. Yugi was furious at Kaiba. What gave that bastard the right to treat someone that way, use Yami's attraction to humiliate him. However…one thing posed curiously in Yugi's mind: Why is Yami spilling the secret now after all this time?

"Yami…I don't understand how you could do this but…what makes even less sense is why you are telling me now. Don't get me wrong, I am elated you decided to tell me this. I have been so worried about you and I want to help you. But…why now?"

The pharaoh furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "I'm telling you now because…I want this to end. I need it to end. I can't leave him Yugi; I crave him too much. Gods help me I don't know why or how or even when but I feel like I'm about to run parallel to my old self every time I am with him. I sense the past exists on the tip of this ecstasy…it's so real and tangible when I am with him. I-I will go mad if I don't stop this Yugi. I can't live like this, being used at the same time I am on the crux of self-discovery. I can't keep this up."

"Wait…" Yugi couldn't shake the subtext between Yami's confessions, "Do…do you love him Yami? After all this time, are you in love with him now?"

"I…I don't know."

"Yami…" the small teenager looked upon the angst-filled countenance of his companion. "Have you told him…how you feel?"

Yami shook his head, "Not in so many words, but none of that matters. He made it very clear that this was still a part of our rivalry."

Yugi turned a thoughtful gaze to the pharaoh. "What do you want me to do? I don't see how I can help you leave him if…if you haven't done so already."

"Just be your honest self Yugi, " Yami smiled knowing full well what Yugi would do. "Just be yourself."

"But…but I don't…"

"Please Yugi…just having you know about this already lessens the burden. Thank you my light…thank you."

Yugi smiled brightly, pleased he could offer a bit of solace to his ancient friend. He brought the spirit into a heartfelt embrace and resolved to do something, anything, to right the grievous wrong in Yami's life.

'Just be your honest self', Yami had told him. The boy's large eyes suddenly narrowed in comprehension. He knew what he had to do.

oO- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Oo


	5. Hearts in Motion

Algol: Hello all! I hope to keep this story progressing and to keep the time between updates more reasonable. I am sorry I put off updating this story for so long. Alas, school is much harder this semester, but I consider this a nice break from studying so hopefully that will germinate some motivation in me. I want to thank those who reviewed, thank you so much for your input. I will try my best not to let you down

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine...not even a spec.

Summary: Yugi seeks out Seto Kaiba, and Yami decides to brood some more, knowing that the end of his relationship is near.

oO- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Oo

Chapter 5: Hearts in Motion

Very few hearts were as big as Yugi Mutou's. Some could claim that he was simply making up for his small stature, or that the only way he could escape bullies was to befriend them somehow, so he was quite practiced when it came to matters of friendship. But in fact, Yugo Motou was gifted with a sincerity and amiability few people can even fathom. Though, considering this view, one might expect him to be equally gullible and fearful of threats. However, circumstances arose and little Yugi Mutou conquered them with the force of his heart, and the strength of his will. He was living proof that one does not need martial expertise in order to conquer a foe.

And it just so happened Yugi's most cherished companion was suffering before his very eyes. And because of this, Yugi Mutou was determined to confront the root of Yami's misery: Seto Kaiba.

After the unexpected confession of his Yami, the teenager reassured the spirit he was going to help him. Yami had nodded gratefully and breathed a sigh that was half relief, half heartache. He then receded back into their shared room and laid on the bed, staring morosely at the ceiling. This was Yami's usual practice whenever he wished to mull over some dilemma. Yugi made his way out the door, after informing his grandfather he was heading over to Joey's house. This, of course, was true, though he failed to mention that he was going to visit his best friend after his detour to the Kaiba Mansion. In Yugi's opinion, his guardian was swamped with enough worry over his business and it would not be in the elderly man's best interest to inform him that his grandson was intentionally paying a visit to someone like Seto Kaiba.

Even after Kaiba proved his less-than-villainous intentions after several life-threatening encounters with the psychotic duelists who, in a very melodramatic fashion, wished to take over the world, Yugi's grandfather Sugoroku remained at best only tolerant of Kaiba. He never quite forgave the young CEO, and this is partly because Kaiba never formerly apologized. No one expected Kaiba to give an apology, his enormous pride would never allow him to so much as utter the words. He might regret his previous actions, but to aknowledge his regret was another matter.

Yugi soon reached the long, paved drive that led to the Kaiba Mansion. It was just a few minutes after five o'clock and he briefly wondered if Yami had moved his gaze from the ceilling yet. He probably had not, and that image reaffirmed Yugi that his decision to speak to Kaiba was best for the ancient spirit. He would not leave until Kaiba accepted the truth and broke off this absurd game.

oO- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -Oo

The great Grandfather clock in the hall adjacent to the eastern sitting room chimed five o' clock, toning in a deep, wood shaking knell. It was solemn and austere in sound and Kaiba especially liked the way it sounded when the house was deathly quiet.

He turned the last page of the newspaper and sighed in disgust. Some meager businessman was grinning idiotically after becoming mildly successful off of a rather far-fetched economic gamble. _Ridiculous_, he thought, _As if the world needed another example of sheer dumb-luck. If Wheeler ever fell into business he would fit in nicely with this dumbass. _Kaiba tossed the paper onto the cherry-wood coffee table and stretched his arms. Mokuba checked in only twenty minutes ago and was given permission to spend the night at his friend's house (whose parents were quite aware of just what would occur to them if anything happened to his little brother). Mokuba needed friends his own age, the CEO reasoned, and it didn't hurt that it gave Yami ample time to arrive.

The chime from the outer gate sounded just as Kaiba was walking into the kitchen. He let a small victorious smirk appear on his lips. _Ahh that must be Yami now_, he thought triumphantly. Though Kaiba was mildly surprised...usually the spirit called before he came over so he didn't have to sound the bell. Servants could be pesky if they thought their boss was having a disclosed relationship, especially if said servants had more greed than brains. Kaiba didn't bother with the intercom and simply pressed the button that released the gate. He already knew, thanks to the various security devices, that the individual was unarmed and even if it turned out to be someone other than Yami, Kaiba would be overjoyed to take out some pent up tension on them instead. _Of course, yelling and making unwholesome threats are no where near as fun as breaking Yami just a little more_.

Seto Kaiba waited patiently for the knock at the front door. Of course, he was not standing directly behind it...that would appear much to eager for his tastes. No, he just made certain he could hear the rapping sound...no matter how faint or defeated it might sound. Kaiba was such an exceptional businessman that he could decipher mental and emotional states from things as common as a lunch order or a handshake. This also helped him to read people who were notoriously difficult to read, such as Yami and hard-nosed business partners. He liked being able to read other people so easily and yet keep himself shielded. It was one of the benefits of his childhood...though the end did not justify the means in his opinion.

oO- - - - - - - - - - - - -Oo

Yugi was mildly shocked Kaiba didn't have security guards within sight, especially after he entered the premises. One would think a wealthy and highly targeted CEO would find it necessary and in his best interest to have only the highest levels of security. Though Kaiba was an unusual man. For someone who's life was threatened several times a week...he certainly took it all in stride. The small statured boy moved up the steps to the front door and took a deep breath. No matter what Kaiba said he had to convince him to let Yami go. He raised his fist and rapped on the door three times. After a few moments the door opened revealing Kaiba himself, clearly surprised by the identity of his guest.

"Yugi..." the blue-eyed boy ground out, making the small boy realize just how much Kaiba disliked him at that moment. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Yugi coughed uneasily. He didn't want to have this discussion outside where Kaiba could easily shut the door and ignore him. "We need to talk...about Yami."

Kaiba's eyes turned even colder, like frozen steel, and Yugi was positive Kaiba was going to shut the door in his face. The CEO studied Yugi carefully...wondering if Yami had sent him or if Yugi came on his own. Even more importantly...how much did Yugi know?

"Kaiba...I would like to come in and talk. If you have any respect for me as a duelist you will at least listen to what I have to say."

Seto Kaiba did not relent easily. He didn't really want Yugi in his home, and he already knew that Yugi's words were going to annoy him and thoroughly ruin his day. But he also understood the importance of knowledge and Yugi's words concerned Yami and also the reason the spirit was likely not coming this day...and maybe even the next. Without a word the young businessman opened the door and allowed Yugi entrance. "Come in and make sure to close the damn door," he sneered as he made his way to his lower level office.

Yugi inwardly cringed. Seto Kaiba was already irritated by his presence, and the worst of it was yet to come.

oO- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Oo

A/N: Yes kind of another cliff-hanger sorry. I wanted to get another chapter out asap since I know everyone has waited so long. I apologize for the wait bows repeatedly. Finals are all next week so the next update will be after that for certain. I will try to update at a much faster rate, creative motivation and time withstanding.


	6. Imperfect Circles

Algol: Oh my goodness it's been a long time. So sorry Yeah I know, I suck.

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine, fer sure.

Summary: Yugi does his best to confront Seto. Seto awards him with his usual animosity, but things are going to turn very sour for the irate businessman.

**Warning** There is language in this chapter that exceeds a PG-13 rating I think so be forewarned. It's only said once, but I just want to be safe.

oO- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Oo

Chapter 6: Imperfect Circles

Yugi followed Seto Kaiba, making certain to give the already disgruntled man a lot of berth, and recited in his mind all of the points he had to make. He was sure Kaiba would try and talk his way out of dissolving the so-called relationship he had with Yami, and if Yugi had any hope of overcoming that he must have his counters pre-prepared. This was going to be a verbal fight, and as much as Yugi hated fighting of any kind he knew _someone_ had to stand up to Kaiba and make him stop abusing Yami's heart.

"_Yami, you deserve happiness, not this horrible thing Kaiba is doing to you", _the small-statured boy galvanized his courage.

Kaiba entered his office and, with as much reserve as possible, coolly eased himself into his brushed-leather chair. He felt _anything_ but calm, in fact he was almost livid that someone actually knew about his intimacies with Yami. All he needed was one moronic blond to find out and half of Japan would see the headline "Top CEO Seto Kaiba is Gay" on every single floozy magazine published on a weekly basis. "_Calm down…you don't know how much Yugi is aware of yet,"_ Kaiba reassured himself before letting his assumptions get the better of him. He made a slight motion of his hand to indicate rather off-handedly that Yugi may take a seat. The boy looked rather skeptical that the chair was even safe and Kaiba smirked inwardly. Yugi's fear was so transparent.

Yugi finally sat down and set his eyes on Kaiba's face. This was the face of a man who loved to win at everything, he thought, even if it hurt other people. He had to convince him to let go of Yami, and Yugi knew that was not going to be easy since Yami was by-far the only person Kaiba truly considered an equal rival.

Kaiba only revealed a wintry, penetrating gaze across the dark, mahogany desk. He crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, elevating his chin a bit. "_So this is Yami's so-called "light" side_, Seto considered silently, _a growth spurt might put him on par with a 5 year old at best, what a ridiculous looking kid. How on earth could someone as sexy as Yami be mistaken for him…" _Seto Kaiba was able to admit that Yami was quite an attractive package: an exceptional gamer, an exotic dresser, quick-witted and genetically pleasing in all the ways he could think. Still, this didn't really benefit Yami anymore since Kaiba formally laid claim to all those things now. And nothing pleased the CEO more than knowing he finally found a way to conquer something that seemed insurmountable.

That thought brought Kaiba back to the present situation, in which his reign was being contested by the little squirt sitting in front of him. "So…you need to tell me something about Yami? How is he anyway?" Seto smiled slightly, but the gesture only put Yugi more on edge.

"I'm just going to come out and say it Kaiba. I know what are doing to Yami, and it isn't right."

"Oh? It isn't? But I thought he was honorable enough to keep his promises. We made a business deal you know and I don't see a reason to dissolve our contract just yet." Seto wanted to make it absolutely clear he wanted nothing to do with Yami's little emotional troubles; he just wanted to keep a business contract.

"Listen…I found out about your sick little game here and now that someone knows about it, it's going to stop. Yami isn't going to come over anymore so I think that already means the "contract" is void, "Yugi huffed indignantly. He was fearful of the man in front of him certainly, but picturing Yami with so much pain in his heart was enough for Yugi to reach into the recesses of his spirit and call forth the necessary courage to stand up to Kaiba. It was his turn to fight for Yami, as Yami did so many times for him and his friends in the past.

Kaiba was slightly taken-aback. Yugi had a lot of spine, much more than he ever thought. He didn't let an ounce of his surprise bubble to the surface though, like a true businessman. "I see…is that so? Yami is just going to stop coming here from now on?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…" Kaiba feigned interest, "I see… You know, I am very sorry to hear that."

Yugi may be a good-natured, innocent kid but he could tell when someone was beguiling him, especially when it was meant to only mock the situation. Kaiba wasn't even trying to pretend he cared, which meant he really didn't care about Yami's feelings at all. Yugi was certain Yami felt _something _for this insincere man, which made this all the more troubling. "It's true, he's not coming back."

Kaiba's face practically lit up like a little kid at Christmas, even his eyes were smiling, victory shinning in those cerulean depths. He set his chin on his folded hands and gave Yugi an almost child-like expression of joy. The transformation was rather creepy, Yugi thought. "You see…I think you're wrong. Yami will be coming back. I actually KNOW he will be back. He can't leave and you can't stop him Yugi. He's a reincarnated spirit, which may sound like complete lunacy to any sensible person, but I know for a fact he doesn't belong in a twentieth century game shop Yugi. Maybe this mansion isn't where he belongs either but he CHOSE to come here, whereas he was forced to live with you." Kaiba set his eyes carefully on Yugi's crestfallen face, "We share something you and he could never share…and we all know it. I am not so blind as to think Yami is simply attracted to his near slave-status when he is here, I know he is looking for something. But what do I care what that might be? All I want is victory, and I have it. I will _always _have it even if Yami doesn't come back. It will haunt him for the rest of his days, however eternal they may be."

Yugi narrowed his eyes at the giddy-looking CEO. Who knew someone could be so utterly twisted? "How…how dare you treat him that way!"

"He came to ME Yugi," Kaiba suddenly stood from his chair, practically knocking it back from the force, "So I advise you to reconsider your evaluation of my character." At this moment Kaiba looked completely serious, "Yami came to ME and from that moment on he fell from his little pedestal and submitted to his own failings. Yami is not some perfect hero Yugi and the sooner you realize it the better you will understand the situation. It's not wrong to knock someone down a few notches and take advantage of a moment of weakness in order to win. That's how the game is played. YOU do it all the time to that dumb blonde friend of yours. He attacks, you trap, and so the game is played." The CEO took a few moments to calm himself and settle back into his seat. He despised self-righteous hypocrisy and he would be damned if he was going to take it from Yugi of all people.

Yugi started to question just how much of an investment Kaiba made in Yami, surely their nightly rendezvous counted for something, even time was money for someone like Kaiba, right? So what sort of value did Kaiba place on his relationship with Yami? Was it only the win or was it something more intrinsic than that. The more he heard Kaiba speak, the more he thought it sounded as if Kaiba was defending his relationship, and that meant he didn't want to lose it. If the young businessman truly thought he already won and that nothing could take away that victory…then why did it matter if Yami left?

Yugi actually thought it was possible that Seto Kaiba wanted to be around Yami, and not just for the gloating rights. It was _Yami_ he wanted…maybe. He was far from certain if it was possible Seto Kaiba had such feelings under the layers of abuse and hard-ass expressions. "I know how I play the game Kaiba, but everyone plays it differently, right?"

Kaiba practically sneered at that little retort. It was a VERY unsubtle hint that Yugi thought he read some added verse of subtext. How stupid, Seto sighed, he thinks I might have a spec of affection for his Yami, is that it? "So what did Yami tell you anyway? What was so horrible that he had to have you rush in as his little knight in shinning armor and save the day?"

The violet-eyed high-schooler hated the way Kaiba always downcast his relationship with Yami…though after his previous bit of enlightenment Yugi was almost willing to reconsider some offhanded remarks as deep-rooted feelings of jealousy. Though to be honest Kaiba sometimes just _liked_ to be an ass, at least that's how Joey saw it and most people were inclined to agree. "He didn't ask me to come here. I came because I care about him Kaiba…something you obviously think has no value. Yami has spent so much of his time helping other people that he neglected himself, and now he finally has the chance to be happy. I am going to make sure he is happy."

"You can't do that," Seto scoffed, "You might as well be forcing him to smile, that's all the happiness you will see from him. Only he can tell you what makes him happy and I am willing to bet he doesn't even know what that is. Telling me to "politely" go away won't make him happy. You will see." And that trademarked, know-it-all Kaiba smile emerged to further put Yugi off. Seto knew he was a smartass all the time. Yes, all the time.

Yugi did his best to ignore the annoying glimmer of triumph in Kaiba's bright blue eyes and carefully stood to his feet. "I think I am done here. Actually I'm shocked you didn't kick me out—"

"—I thought of it, don't kid yourself, "Seto interrupted.

"…Yeah. Well…Yami won't be back, I'm just here to tell you that. But since you are all "victorious" now I'm sure it won't matter. If what you said is true, then Yami's presence here doesn't change the circumstances."

Kaiba actually felt a bit…unsettled, but his mind didn't even come close to describing his current state as anything less than "discreetly annoyed." He rose from his chair and, trench coat flailing at his heels, made his way to the front entranceway. Once again Yugi trailed at a comfortable distance, and waited for Kaiba to open the door for him. As the young boy crossed the threshold, he could feel steel eyes practically sheering several layers of his skin. Then an even sharper voice cut into the awkward silence, "Tell Yami 'it was a lotus'."

"What?" Yugi was thoroughly confused by Kaiba's retreating words.

"Just tell him that. Or not, whatever." And the door unceremoniously shut right to the tip of Yugi's innocent nose. The young boy wondered if he was just lucky or if it was even possible to be that precise with a door…but on the other hand Kaiba probably had a lot of practice shutting doors in people's faces.

He made his way back down the ridiculously long drive on the Kaiba Estate, all the while wondering just what the CEO meant by his last words.

oO- - - - - - - - - - -Oo

_Fuck…this can't be happening…why the hell did Yami have to tell his stupidass friends anything. _ Seto rested his head on the back of the exquisite French door that just twenty minutes ago allowed something so annoying into his home. He looked at it sourly, but then gave up trying to pit blame on something inanimate and instead sighed heavily into the heartwood. Why was he getting so worked up over this anyway? There was no way Yami was gone forever….and even if he was so what. Yeah…so what, he reassured himself again…and once more for added measure. Yami was fun sport, like exotic animal gaming. Or base jumping or…or…

Or just really really good sex….

He sighed again. He knew Yugi Mutou had come to thoroughly ruin his day. And there it was.

oO- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Oo

A/N: Yay finally something new after…waaaaaaay too long. Heh, I hope people still read this, but I don't blame you if you don't lol. I was just really inspired to continue this after reading it the other day.


	7. Visions of Geometry

Algol: I'm back again, and it didn't take me two years!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Summary: Yami tries his best not to see Seto. But fate is not so kind.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - oO

Chapter 7: Visions of Geometry

"_Ok…it's been three days…only three days. Just calm down Yami, you're stronger than this," _the former Pharaoh stared up into the darkness of the room, much too antsy to fall asleep. The green numbers on the digital clock next to Yugi's bed read 3:32am, that's only three minutes later than the last time Yami checked them. He threw a pillow over his face and let out a muffled growl. He felt like some sort of weaning addict, and the withdrawal was driving him crazy. On Saturday, after Yugi came home from Joey's house, he informed Yami that he stopped by Seto's that day and well…that Yami no longer needed to visit the man for any reason. After that, unrestrained salty tears fell from Yami's eyes the moment he suspected he was alone. He couldn't help it, it was as if…he was sacrificing something utterly precious to him and he would never ever get it back.

_"That's so stupid!" _he inwardly reprimanded himself, "_Kaiba…precious? Pshh he's about as precious as a rabid pit bull. I mean the man practically throws daggers at you with his eyes."_

Still…his heartstrings were unhappily tied around Seto's elegant…perfect fingers. It didn't help either that the man's parting words were "it was a lotus." The moment Yugi said those words Yami felt such a perfect memory flood his senses. His light simply stood in front of him, a look of curious bewilderment on his face, as Yami dove into a long lost memory, eagerly absorbing that chapter of his past life.

Once, while in a particularly fond mood, Seto commented that Yami's fingers reminded him of something. He ran those fingers over his cheek and closed his eyes, and for the first time Yami saw something he had been looking for all along: recognition of their shared past. Seto was so absorbed in remembering something that Yami was certain it was something vital…something that would provide another piece to the puzzle of his existence. Seto finally opened his eyes and was confronted with Yami's hopeful visage. He seemed to debate something momentarily and then commented that he forgot what he wanted to say and turned over on the bed, acting even colder and more distant then before.

And then a month later Yugi relayed the answer. It was unexpected to say the least but Yami instantly understood the reference. And the word "lotus" sent him reeling back to the muddy banks along the Nile River. A cloudless sky, long stretches of water and powder white flowers sprouting from the fresh mud along the banks…but most importantly there was someone with him…someone tall, wearing a cottony white and azure blue garb. He was speaking to Yami…but all he could see was the sun reflecting off of a golden headpiece. The person's face was lost in the brilliant light, practically shadowed beneath it.

Ever since he recaptured that memory, his heart was even more determined to unravel whatever past history he and Seto shared. But that made it all the more difficult to keep away from the mansion. And Yami told Yugi he was not going back there. There was no way he could let his light down anymore.

_3:40am…bah. I wonder if Seto is having a hard time sleeping now…what am I even thinking…the whole reason you left was because he is just using you…remember that! He is using you and Yugi hates to see that so just…freaking get over him!_

So in an effort to dispel thoughts of Seto, Yami tried to think of things more…wholesome. He glanced over at the right wall where most of the moonlight was illuminating a poster of the Dark Magician. _Ah yes…Duel Monsters. Hmm I wonder why I am so fond of the of the Dark Magician…he is a rather good card though…always there when I need him…very tall though. Who draws those things…I don't remember him being so tall…or lean…or curvy in such places…and who gave him blue eyes! See, now that's just cruel I mean really, are they TRYING to make this hard on me? The last thing I need to be thinking about are curves…and perfect proportions…oh god…stop it Yami!_

And once again the pillow enveloped his face so he could garble some curses aloud. He didn't understand how people put up with such frustrations. Sure he was a little out of touch with himself after being locked away for so long, but this was an everyday circumstance of the human heart was it not? He knew Yugi had his heart crushed by a few girls from school…but those were just minor stirrings of the heart right? What he had was something big…something huge…and it was okay to be this obsessed about it. Yeah…it was, he told himself.

Before he knew it he was crossing the dark room and heading for the open window. He stood next to the low sill and stared rather distantly at the ground on the other side. It was still warm outside even though it was September, but the slight breeze felt good against Yami's skin. The cotton pajama pants he wore were airy enough that his legs benefited from the cool breeze and the feverish feeling under his skin slowly ebbed back into whatever festering hole it came from. He felt better…and slowly the nagging sensation in his stomach was turning into an actual drowsiness.

Yami meandered back to his bed and checked the time on the clock, 4:01am, and then he crawled under the covers and sighed heavily. Maybe tonight he would dream of something else besides silk sheets and soft skin.

Oo- - - - - - - -oO

The next day Yami was in a foul mood. Yugi, being his usual chipper self, woke him up at eight thirty and told him to get dressed. Apparently they were supposed to meet Joey, Anzu, Honda and Mai at the local park. Yami was certain there was rule that forbade people from associating with each other before noon but Yugi would not hear of it.

So he got dressed and forced a few spoonfuls of "Captain Crunch" into his mouth while scowling at the annoying looking Captain character on the box. "_Is this what kids have as role models nowadays? Be a captain that only recruits young children and pays them with nothing but stale, bland cereal?" _

As amusing as that contemplation was, Yami soon found himself following Yugi out the door and far away from the box of horrid cereal. But he was now at the mercy of Yugi's small talk.

"So…how did you sleep?" the young boy asked in a way only a person who had a full nights rest could ask. Yami looked at him with tired eyes and shrugged. Yugi asked that same question everyday now and it was always the same answer. Still, Yugi figured that time healed all wounds and soon Yami would be his usual self…and maybe even take up dueling again.

"I brought my deck in case you want to school Joey…he's been asking when you're going to show him that one move…you know the one with the…" Yugi's voiced died down when he realized Yami was far from ready for any actual dueling. The poor guy probably had a hard enough time forgetting about Kaiba he didn't need dueling to remind him, he reasoned. "Sorry Yami…I didn't…if it's too early I understand."

Yami gave his light a small smile to reassure him. "It's ok Yugi, I know you are just trying to make me feel better."

They arrived at the park a few minutes after nine, and the rest of the group was already sitting at a bench next to the park's only pond. Joey was gloating about some new tactic he devised while Mai was doing her best to shoot down his so-called "unbeatable tactic."

"Aww come on Mai, even you have to agree this is golden! Somethin even Sun Tsu would be amazed by, " The blonde defended.

Mai pushed back her hair and pursed her lips before adding, "I don't know what's more unbelievable, that you think that tactic would work on even Seto Kaiba himself or that you actually know who Sun Tsu is."

Yami bit his lip at the mention of Seto's name. Yugi looked to his friend and gave him an apologetic expression before saying hello to everyone. Yami cursed his own weakness and tried as best he could to block out any thoughts of "Kaiba" for the rest of the day.

"Hey guys, let's go check out that amusement park. I hear the haunted house is supposed to be a blast!" Yugi easily stepped into the group, amazing Yami once again with his unguarded, almost child-like energy.

"Heya Yug, Yami…err….haunted house….?" Joey's face fell slightly.

"Yeah and it's only around until Friday so let's check it out today."

The others chimed in agreement, and decided for Joey that he should be the first one in the haunted house.

"Wait…wha? Why me! How bout we all go in together huh…hehehe since we are all pals and all. Or we can just have Yami go in and make sure none of the spirits are…you know…real or something."

Yami smiled as best he could and slapped Joey on the back. "I think it's safe enough Joey." The blonde gave the former Pharaoh a scathing look and Yami just returned a pair of innocent looking crimson eyes. Well, as innocent a look Yami can manage, which is about as innocent as a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

Yugi watched the scene with a hopeful heart. "_All Yami needs is time with all his friends who care about him…just time enough to forget the pain Kaiba caused him."_

Oo- - - - - - - -oO

"Come ooon Seto! You already did the work for FRIDAY so I know you have a few spare hours today, geez. Do you ever think of anything besides work?" Mokuba presented his older brother with his best version of his "angry face" which just made him look all the more lovable in most people's opinion.

Seto felt like saying that he actually did think of other things, but said things were the reason he decided to swamp himself with work for the week. The less he thought about Yami the better…and he was doing a rather piss-poor job of it right now. _Damn that Yugi to hell, why did he have to get his panties in such a twist, it was just a little fun…dammit ok a lot of fun but that doesn't change what I just thought!_

Even Mokuba's incessant tugging at his clothes wasn't enough of a deterrent to keep Seto's mind from recalling certain past nights. But the wailing in his ear brought him hurdling back to reality.

"Seto please please please please please please all of my friends already went and they said it's reallllly scary. I know you aren't scared so why won't you take me!"

"Fine! Ok, ok…just stop with the yelling…ow." Seto's limited patience was in even shorter supply this week and a hyper little brother knew all the right ways to get his older and more practical brother to give in to his demands.

"Yaaaaaaay!! Let's go right now! It's so early I don't think there will be any crowds." Mokuba practically bounced off the walls, making Seto wonder just how much Captain Crunch he had this morning.

"Fine…the less people the better anyway…no one better recognize me…"

"Aww…well if you smile no one would ever recognize you!" Mokuba broke out in a peal of laughter much to his brother's dismay.

"Let's just go. And if something stupid pops out and actually touches me I'm gonna break it." After Seto finalized the conditions, Mokuba rushed out the door and got into the Skyline parked in the custom garage. Even though Seto always wore such a grim expression on his face, he was actually looking forward to spending time with his brother.

And not thinking about Yami for a few hours.

oO- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Oo

A/N: Bwa ha ha ha "coincidence?" I think not! Next chapter, mayhem ensues.


	8. Shape Up

Algol: It's really strange to come back to a story after so long. It's actually really hard to write it the way I was writing it two years ago, despite the fact I really want to finish this. Oh well, in any case I appreciate reviews so much! Thank you all for taking the time to write such wonderful things.

Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of Yugioh and all related franchises.

Summary: Serendipity.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

Chapter 8: Shape Up

Yami realized how much he missed being around Yugi's friends…no his friends too. They were always fighting some overdressed megalomaniac, or scraping by in some duel gone awry, but now things were quiet in their world. They could be high school kids again, and worry about their next semester instead of some impending doom. Yami supposed there was a significant sense of closure in their lives, a savor of their triumph. Closure was something the spirit desperately sought, something he was missing as clearly as if their was a hole in the very sky. He may have stopped several madmen from dominating modern civilization, but there was no basking in his many successes. Yami always felt on the edge of life itself, as if he was still teetering between the worlds of shadow and light. It was almost humorous that he, the darkness to Yugi's light, wanted so badly to step out of the shadows. He thought that maybe one day he could once he gleaned the many truths that lay cloaked within his sunless world.

/_Yami…you are brooding again_…/ Yugi's innocent voice penetrated the former Pharaoh's thoughts. /_How about some cotton candy?/ _Yami suddenly found a large, pink puffball of spun sugar shoved into his face. Behind said candy was a pair of violet eyes encouraging him to take a piece. Yami stared rather dumbly at the pink concoction and could hardly believe that it was actually edible. /_Yes it's edible! Yami just try some./_

At the insistence of his 'better half' Yami hesitantly plucked a piece of the pink cotton and looked at it warily. He watched Yugi take a ponderous amount and cram it into his mouth, but that just made it look even more unappetizing. Yami sighed half-heartedly and decided he had nothing to lose and popped the candy into his mouth. He wrinkled his nose preparing for a mouthful of cotton to gag on but instead the substance melted on his tongue, dissolving into a wonderful sugar.

"Mmm what is this called?" he asked, reaching for another piece.

"Cotton candy. Isn't it great? We should also go get a Churro for you to try…oh and a slushee…no wait a sno cone!" Yugi could hardly decide what to have Yami try next, and it made the ancient-hearted man smile fondly. Food was definitely different than he remembered, though it was difficult to remember the taste of food from his distant past. He mostly recalled colors, and nothing pink really came to mind.

After eating way too much junk food and watching Joey almost lose his already ingested hotdog on the "whirl-a-twirl" the group decided to go to the haunted house. For the most part Yami thought he was doing a pretty good job hiding his mental distractions from the rest of the group. No one seemed suspicious and no one even questioned his lack of social activity over the past few months. They were just happy he was with them now and it brought his heart a welcomed joy. He wondered if perhaps Yugi mentioned something to them about bringing up his former whereabouts, and that notion became a greater possibility when he noticed Anzu stepped into his pace and gave him a slightly concerned look.

"Hey Yami…are you having a good time?" She cocked her head slightly and one long hoop gleamed momentarily in the sun. Memories of that long past day by the Nile River came crashing down all around him and he had to mentally battle the torrents of emotions just to understand the words she spoke to him.

"Yeah…of course. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I think this is great. I am especially glad you came Yami…I…err we haven't seen you for so long we kinda wondered what happened you know?"

So Yugi didn't say anything, Yami surmised. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "Yeah…I…just needed time I guess, which is ironic since I have had so much of it. More than a hundred lifetimes." He gave a small chuckle and hoped it sounded more casual than he felt at the moment.

Anzu laughed lightly and nodded in agreement. "But those hundred lifetimes led you here, to us, and I can't really imagine our world without you Yami. I don't even think all of us would be here, together, if it wasn't for you."

Was it true? Was fate, the same fate that seemed so twisted and cruel only three days ago, also responsible for bringing all of these people together? Yami wondered if his true purpose was uniting this tight knit group of friends and creating a union to battle the forces that threatened the world. If that was his only purpose here in the modern age, then why did he still feel so empty inside?

"I'm not so sure Anzu…I think you all have natural bonds. That is something pre-destined in all of you…"

"And you too Yami, since you are here." Her eyes bore a soft, inviting gaze and Yami discreetly wondered why he was never physically attracted to her. She was a smart, attractive young girl who was loyal and courageous. She had brown hair and blue eyes too…something he was obviously attracted to in and of itself, but still…when he looked upon her his heart beat at the same healthy pace. There was no excitement in his veins, or pressure in his ears, or airy feelings in his head. There was no intensity at all, just a feeling of pleasant security and familiarity. He didn't crave her, need her, feel his existence pulsating within the depths of her very eyes.

"Yeah…yeah that's true. You know…I really am glad I am here Anzu, with all of you, "Yami conveyed whole-heartedly. He looked ahead of them and saw Joey punching Honda in the arm, a pink blush rising to his cheeks. Mai chuckled behind her preened fingertips and Yugi shook his head knowingly. Yami wasn't sure what happened but the scene itself made him appreciate his friends all the more.

There was a small line waiting in front of "Phantom Manor" which didn't look so cheesy after all. The building was actually an old manor that was rented out year-round for social gathering such as tea parties and receptions. The grounds of the amusement park were part of the property that was donated over a decade ago by the last remaining family member of the Sakai Family. Yami further educated himself of such facts by reading the plaque mounted near the porch of the home. The manor was actually three stories, contained twelve bedrooms and was modeled after one of those elegant homes from the Victorian Age in Great Britain. Yami was already impressed by the effort the park must have undergone to convert such a large house into suitable "haunted amusement" for the public to enjoy.

"Wow," Yugi's voice could be heard from the back of the line, "I wasn't expecting this. I might actually find this scary."

Joey whipped around and sent him a wrathful expression. He would never admit this willingly but he wasn't the biggest fan of intentionally scary things…and knowing that this might be even scarier than the rubber ghost that almost hit him in the face while trick-or-treating with his cousin was not helping the situation. Joey just wasn't a fan of "surprises" especially if they were undead surprises; those were the worst. There was nothing worse than zombies in his book.

Honda jerked his thumb in the blonde's direction, "Haha yeah, I might actually be running with Joey on this one."

Yami joined the rest of the group in the back of the line and firmly ignored the prickling sensation at the nape of his neck. He knew it wasn't fear, but it unnerved his senses.

The park was only letting two groups in at once, and the event took fifteen minutes so it was fortunate there were only two groups in front of them. No one was behind them so it seemed they would explore the manor on their own, which spiked Yugi's excitement.

Only moments before they were allowed up those hallowed steps and through the creaking door, a familiar voice hollered from behind them, "Heeey! Yugi! Oh man you guys are here too?" The entire group turned on their heels, recognizing the young boy's youthful, exuberant voice.

"Mokuba!" Anzu exclaimed.

"_Oh…shit…that means" _The sugary contents of Yami's stomach soon mixed with dread creating an uncomfortable indigestion. He hoped beyond all hope Mokuba was here by himself or with friends from school, but alas his life was much too complicated for something so simple.

"Wheeler…since when did they let you off the leash?" An arrogant baritone voiced from the ticket kiosk. Seto Kaiba handed his younger brother an orange ticket and stepped into the line just behind Joey. The blonde practically unleashed a solid punch right there into Kaiba's mocking face, but he reigned in his aggression and simply spat back, "Hey Moneybags if people actually wanted you to be here I am sure you wouldn't be standing in line behind us, so why not do everyone a favor and leave."

Yami could no longer ignore Seto's presence behind him and against his better judgment he finally looked upon the man he was trying to desperately avoid.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

Seto was a man who could admit quite a few things about himself. He knew he was ruthless, cunning, a fantastic strategist and an insufferable prick. All of these things he thought of with his trademarked smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. But standing next to a bovine plastic clown holding Mokuba's new stuffed penguin prize hurt his ego in so many ways. He just wasn't _that kind of guy_ and for now, thinking about stomping his opponents into the dueling arena with his favorite strategy was buffering the humiliation.

He casually glanced around making sure none of the visitors were taking video footage or moneymaking snapshots. He didn't need the "gay" tag on top of a picture of himself holding a stuffed animal at an amusement park. Seto sighed dejectedly; lately it seemed he was putting himself into a lot of stupid predicaments, the kinds of things that would bite him in the ass later. Though for Mokuba, taking a blow to his enormous and well-fortified ego was something Seto did without thinking most of the time.

"Seto! Let's check out the haunted house now!" his little brother interrupted his thoughts and reclaimed his stuffed prize. Seto only nodded and fished out more small bills from his pocket. Mokuba led the twosome towards the end of the park, where a bright orange kiosk sold tickets to Phantom Manor.

Seto made the mistake of looking at his watch while counting out the exact total and noticed it was already ten-thirty. He hoped the attraction was well acquainted with by now and there wouldn't be much of a crowd. He also hoped this was the last thing Mokuba wanted to do, since his fingers were just itching to get started on Saturday's work. He had a great idea for a new holographic imaging sensor, and nothing irked the CEO more than putting off a new development idea. Well, lots of things irked him he knew, but at the moment he was bothered by that particular focus. Though a few moments later Seto would give anything to simply be irked by his own work ethic.

Seto handed the park employee the money for two tickets and circled about, following his energetic sibling. That was when he caught sight of it. Something _so _deliciously torturous that it made his skin crawl and his mind go numb.

"_Oh…my…god…Yami…"_ The billionaire's ears were suddenly filled by the sound of his own heart beating erratically. He swamped himself with so many dry marketing pamphlets and boring engineering documents the past few days that suddenly seeing something as exciting and riveting as Yami was almost too much sensory information to handle. He practically forgot where he was in the world and just resorted to spinning helplessly in the tumult inside his head.

Though, since he was Seto Kaiba after all, he revealed nothing on the outside but a stony, emotionless expression. After successfully reeling himself back into reality, he composed his standard Kaiba veneer and stepped forward. Now he was taking in the rest of the attendees: Yugi and his little group of nitwits all huddled around like sheep…and one sheep dog. "_Excellent…some fodder for my newfound annoyance."_

oO- - - - - - - - - - - - - Oo

Once their eyes met, Yami knew his resolve was cracking. "_Damn that man" _was all the former pharaoh could think as he watched those eyes practically devour his soul. It was something Kaiba was good at, and Yami felt like an open book under his expert observations. He was certain the CEO was flipping through the pages of his heart, making some mocking snorts and mercilessly invading the deepest and darkest thoughts. Yami crossed his arms, almost thinking the action might provide a physical blockade from Kaiba's scrutiny, but also knowing it made him look more despondent and uninterested.

Kaiba was speaking to Joey, but his eyes almost never strayed more than three seconds from Yami's crimson stare. But Yami, for all his cunning and wit, was finding it difficult to divulge anything from his body language or the tone of his voice. No, Kaiba was a fortress on lock-down right now and the pharaoh was not allowed inside.

oO- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Oo

A/N: Ok well I was a little late with this sorry. The holidays make it hard, plus I have no internet access at home lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am hard at work on the next!


	9. Jagged Thrills

Algol: Hello all. Yeah so I never intended the haunted house to actually have that much story but…it does. I hope it doesn't confuse people and change the focus too much. Anyway not having Internet SUCKS and makes it nearly impossible to update when I work almost 40 hours a week. Updates will be more regular once school starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Summary: " I can **resist** everything but **temptation**." (Wilde)

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

Chapter 9: Jagged Thrills 

Yami watched carefully while Joey and Kaiba exchanged their usual acerbic greetings. Yugi tried to calm Joey down and Mokuba did his best to cajole his older brother from the sidelines. Eventually the young Kaiba succeeded in quelling the insults, at least to a bare minimum, and the CEO haughtily stood next to his kin smiling down at a very peaked blonde. Joey grumbled uneasily and turned away from Kaiba, trying his best to ignore something that he just found to be about the most irritating thing in the world: Kaiba's 'I-always-win grin', patented no less.

At this point Yugi turned to Kaiba and gave him a knowing look. He wasn't trying to appear threatening, just protective of Yami. The billionaire simply stared back at the incredibly short teenager and huffed a bored sigh. Yugi may have thought he made his little point clear the last time they met, but Kaiba was very certain he could begin the game anew if given the proper chance. After all, everything hinged on Yami's state and Kaiba was very much aware of the piercing crimson gaze from the former pharaoh. He gazed back with equal intensity and smirked when it looked as though Yami's resolve just fled from his face like a pale flush. The very enticing figure he saw before him was desperately clinging to his own resolve and Kaiba felt relieved that Yami was every bit as troubled by this as he.

Well Kaiba was reassured that he was only troubled by not talking full advantage of his opponent, and it was not because Yami was incredible. Nope, not at all.

No one besides Yugi noticed the silent tension between his Yami and the teenage CEO. All he could do was hope Yami remembered how horrible Kaiba treated him and refuse to be in that situation again.

Finally the previous group finished their route in Phantom Manor and the manor's host showed Yugi's group and Kaiba's group into the grand foyer. The old house was filled with rich, ornate wood and beautiful stained-glass windows rained colored spots onto the wooden floor. The house itself was actually very beautiful, but seemed very cold and eerie despite the colored sunlight streaming through the high paned windows. Yami's senses were picking up traces of…something…in the air and it set his hair on end. The house was old, and from what he read on the plaque, the family who owned it had a history of tragic deaths and mental illness. In fact, the house was supposedly "haunted" and Yami clearly saw that the park did not have to change the house at all to perpetuate that idea. He already felt like something horrible occurred here and could scarcely believe that a lone woman lived in this house up until she donated it to the park.

"Welcome to Phantom Manor!" the host addressed loudly at the foot of a winding staircase adorned with wrought-iron railing, "This is the infamous Sakai House, largely known for it's rather gruesome history." The man wore a red park employee vest but was obviously using some theatrics to spruce up his dialogue. He turned towards the two groups and whispered darkly, "The original matriarch Akemi Sakai was a rather vengeful woman who swore herself to dark spirits for power some say. She had this house built to resemble what she thought would please her dark visitors best."

Yami glanced around the room and saw a myriad of oil paintings, all of them containing members of the family starting vacantly at the foyer. There was definitely something wrong with those people, he thought. The woman in question was pictured on the wall across from the foot of the stairs, dressed in a black Victorian dress holding a large book with small symbols on the cover. Her face was veiled with black chiffon but the starkness of her eyes was still visible. She was the woman who had this house built long before this area was converted into a friendly park, and long before the surrounding homes were built.

"Akemi was an orphan who married a wealthy man. He died shortly after their wedding day and she was the sole inheritor of this home her devoted husband built for her, " the host explained, motioning to the oil painting. He laughed a little bit to himself in a nearly maniacal fashion and pulled out the last two feet of a noose. "A week after they married they found this swinging from the rafters, Akemi's husband apparently hung himself though they never proved exactly how he did it from six feet above the ground." He tossed the rope onto a nearby table and looked at the group, centering his gaze on Joey, "Some say she called upon her dark spirits to help hang her husband…others say she controlled his thoughts and made him commit suicide."

Joey gulped visibly and looked away from the man's penetrating gaze. Kaiba simply laughed at the blonde's obvious discomfort until his brother poked him in the ribs, informing Seto that he couldn't hear the host. The man in front of them continued to explain the obsessive way in which Akemi had specific rooms built to cater to the spirits she believed lived with her. He then led everyone up the staircase to the second floor. Yami's senses were curdling the thoughts in his head, until something struck him. As he passed the painting he could clearly see that the symbols on Akemi's book were actually Egyptian, and there was more etched into the frame that read "_The Darkness tolls for all who dwell here uninvited_." The book she held must have been a composite of several Egyptian texts, most from the Book of the Dead. Yami saw Kaiba staring at the same etching, but he was unsure if the CEO could read it. With Kaiba…anything was possible.

One room was dedicated to Set, containing a strange altar and various candles and incenses. Yami was certain this woman was a worshiper of the dark Egyptian gods, but what disturbed him most was that his more unearthly senses were tingling…as if something unnatural was here. The more information the host provided, the more Yami saw the twisted nature of this house and the family who lived here. In each generation several members committed ritualistic suicide or broke down into manic, senseless babbling. All the while a single member still maintained the household, and in each painting the head of the house carried the same black book.

/_Wow Yami…this is really creepy. Do you think all of this is real?/ _Yugi asked Yami.

/_I'm not sure if all of it is real…but I feel darkness in this place Yugi/ _

The kind-hearted teen trusted his Yami's instincts and suddenly felt even more paranoid.

Seto Kaiba was thoroughly confused. On the one hand he knew a lot of this was simply rumor. But rumors typically sprung from a single source, and that was Akemi's actual involvement with the supernatural and dark arts. Not like this concerned him, in fact he was rather enjoying the small beads of sweat working their way down the side of Joey's face. Anything was better than staring at Yami again, which he was trying to avoid. The spirit seemed rather enthralled by everything and hardly looked at Kaiba…sending the man into a bit of frenzy. Was he too late? Did he truly lose Yami after all? No no…no he saw the way Yami looked at him earlier, he did not mistake the look of desire painted all over his face. Yami was just momentarily distracted, and Seto understood why. It was true Kaiba never studied Egyptian but he was able to read it all the same, and no matter how many times he tried to wrap his logic around that puzzle it always left him feeling strange and bewildered. This woman was definitely into the occult and more specifically Egyptian sorcery. But to the rational CEO this was all just more decoration on the cake and he hardly bought into most of the rumors.

As Seto followed Yami several paces away he started to form a plan to get the pharaoh alone…something that might appear to be a pure, innocent accident but would allow him to confront Yami alone and seduce him back into the game. This was, of course, a part of the game and nothing pleased Kaiba more than accepting this challenge and plotting his course to assured victory.

"Hey…big brother? Why are you smiling? Isn't this place creepy kinda?" Mokuba piped up from beside the plotting teenager. Seto quickly erased all vestiges of his maniacal smile and replaced it with a pensive curiosity.

"Yeah…it is. I never actually knew the family who owned this house but of course we all grew up hearing the rumors. Though the house was contributed to the historical preservation society when I was younger so I doubt you heard that much," Seto explained, appearing completely divided from his scheming side that was currently hard at work in the back of his mind.

The group quickly turned a corner in the long hall and headed into the parlor room, where Mrs. Akemi's suicide rituals were apparently done. Seto saw the Yugi group round the corner with his brother and suddenly found his chance to snatch Yami away. He would play it off well enough and he was certain everyone was so involved with the tour that no one should notice his absence or that of the currently quiet dark spirit.

Yami felt a strong arm bar him from rounding the next corner with the rest of the group and his body seized as he recognized the spicy scent of Kaiba's cologne. He was so infatuated with the mystery of the house that he almost forgot Kaiba was nearby…that is until he was backed against an off-white wall surrounded by a dim glow that made everything look pasty and pallid. But dammit Kaiba still looked drop-dead gorgeous even in the yellow light of the old leaden lamps fitted to the wall. Yami momentarily drew in a deep breath of the air about them and sighed heavily, knowing Yugi would not be pleased if something were to happen. With this thought in his head Yami steeled his will against the throbbing desire in his brain and looked at the smug face of Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba was almost pleased that Yami wanted to make this hard on them both. The positively deadly gaze the man hurled towards him almost gave the incorrigible CEO chills. Kaiba placed his forearm against the wall above the wild ends of Yami's hair and peered down at him imperiously.

"The Darkness tolls for all who dwell here uninvited. Hmm I wonder what that old hag was trying to say anyway, since it's obvious that even invited guests were taken by her Darkness. Should I believe that this conundrum is what is keeping your mind so busy at the moment Yami?" Kaiba leaned close to the Pharaoh and lifted the corners of his mouth into a sultry smile. Yami simply looked more annoyed at the man.

"Kaiba if you don't mind…I want nothing more to do with you remember? It's…it's…" Yami paused, unable to squeeze the word from his throat. It sat there, lodged like a great big lump swelling by the second. He wanted to just choke out that word and walk away, more than anything he wanted to be free of Kaiba's animalistic gaze and that infuriating victory shinning all over his face. But…Yami was drawn to him as if an invisible string connected their lives. He almost started to move his hand towards Kaiba's, in an effort to entwine his fingers with the other, but he stopped himself and clenched his fist resolutely.

Kaiba made certain the host was still talking to the group and was not yet aware that two members were missing. But since they were just around the corner anyone could simply take a curious look and find the two at such close quarters. No doubt they would assume the taller man was trying to egg their precious hero on, but Kaiba desired no interference. He was going to test the limits of Yami's will and the strength of his promises. The CEO took Yami's arm and tried to walk towards the first room they passed in the hall, the one with the altar, but Yami resisted him and snapped his arm back. Kaiba looked at him curiously, but that soon soured into a bitter annoyance when Seto realized coaxing the man into a room alone with him might be impossible. Then he smiled secretly thinking that testing Yami's limits meant testing him when he was fully committed to something as stupid as Yugi's little friendship, so this worked out nicely.

"Oh Yami…" Kaiba shook his head and clucked his tongue slowly, speaking the Pharaoh's name with a languid measure, "You and I are gaming souls to the core Yami. So you must realize that what you are doing is inciting our competitive spirits. You pull I push, that's all we ever do to each other, but a week ago it was much more enjoyable wouldn't you agree?" He lowered his head and cocked it to one side and Yami caught his breath when the man's bangs brushed against his cheek. "I mean…you agree that it was much better than the way things are now right?" Kaiba placed his hand on Yami's shoulder, but made certain that his caress was so slight it was almost non-existent.

Ruby red eyes narrowed at the man before him. Even though Kaiba looked so…so…so damned irresistible at the moment and even though he was literally begging Yami to come back (albeit in a very Kaiba-esq manner) the game king remembered who he was, remembered all he went through to come to this point and he mostly remembered that Kaiba did not love him. Without moving away from Kaiba, Yami looked up into those blue…blue eyes and set his mouth into a thin line.

"Kaiba…things will always be better now than they were. You were only using me and as much as you enjoyed that twisted relationship, it was destroying me. All you want is to demean me and assert your authority because frankly you can't do it in the dueling arena."

The billionaire froze suddenly, as if a bucket of icy water was thrown at his face. That look…that _look_ Yami was giving him was just like that night. Yami, that pompous little twit from some fucking trinket was looking _down_ on him of all people. Kaiba felt absolutely enraged and the grip on Yami's shoulder tightened as small veins appeared along Kaiba's pale hand. His voice erupted into a gurgling rage as he tried to get out the words racing along his brain. But instead he did something else; something he was so compelled to do that common sense didn't even get a chance to veto the action.

Seto Kaiba grabbed Yami harshly and kissed him. Though it wasn't really a kiss, more of a punch in the face with one's lips. And he didn't care that Yami was protesting wildly, and he didn't care that he threw Yami to the floorboards, and he didn't care that after a few fleeting moments Yami was grabbing his hair and twisting it urgently. All that mattered was the feeling, of watching Yami lose all control as he indulged himself on soft skin and nipped along his chiseled jaw line.

What did matter though was his brother…and Kaiba remembered he was in a VERY public place and there was no way in nine hells his brother would ever see him with anyone let alone his fiercest rival. So the CEO drew away from Yami, something he found much too hard, and fought the urge to say something…say something he would regret certainly since he wasn't really certain what sort of words he would hear spilling out of his mouth. Instead he straightened his jacket and the collar of his expensive shirt, and turned on his heel catching his breath as he joined the others in the parlor room.

Yami found himself on the floor, dumbstruck. He wasn't even completely certain what happened though his lips were still tingling and he could taste something very familiar on his tongue. That was something he never imagined…Kaiba coming to him…Yami never believed such a thing could happen. Though it was a very violent seduction and he was certain it surprised Kaiba as well.

He picked himself off the ground and brushed off the dust from his pants and redressed the top two buttons on his shirt. He didn't remember them coming undone but…he couldn't really remember anything other than something that felt too good to be true. The old spirit sighed to himself and leaned against the wall, catching himself with his legs anchored against the molding on the other side. He tried his best to recover from the adrenaline rush and took a look around. In front of him was a portrait of a rather forlorn looking girl, and she had the same unnerving gaze as her ancestor. Yami wondered why these people were so interested in Egyptian sorcery…among other more disturbing things.

He remembered the various rituals he preformed, although it was quite vague in his mind and the only things that he really recalled was an altar and rows of people all dressed in concealing cowls. But in his time there was real sorcery, and his transference to this world meant that such magic still existed. The Eye of Ra, something that could distort and part the dual aspects of a person's very soul was not something to be trifled. Yami wondered if Akemi ever unfurled any power from her rituals, but the sense of darkness all around him labeled some truth to that idea. This woman probably unearthed something sinister from her books and it cursed her family for generations.

Perhaps even Yami himself committed a similar crime and cursed his own soul to an eternity of loneliness. He was destined to wander this world as a divided spirit. The Pharaoh could not shake the feeling that something terrible happened five thousand years ago…and it somehow violated the sanctity of love…thus he was doomed to love someone who would never love him back.


	10. Contours

Algol: Wow I am super busy! Work, school, and personal dilemmas…it all sucks up my free time so writing is on the backburner for now. I am trying to churn these out asap though.

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine and will never be mine…ever.

Summary: Nothing haunts them more than the past, even a past they cannot remember.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

Chapter 10: Contours 

Kaiba strode into the parlor room breathless and flushed with exertion. Luckily no one seemed to notice since their attention was riveted to the host who fashioned a maniacal grin on his face as he told the tale of how Akemi's twin grandchildren sacrificed their puppy. Kaiba shook his head discreetly and humored himself with the looks on everyone's face. The park might be exaggerating the tales but the atmosphere certainly held a great deal of darkness, Seto thought as he scanned the room thoroughly. He was doing his best to forget what happened in the corridors only a few moments ago since showing the least bit of weakness before Yami was unacceptable, and the pharaoh was no doubt on his way over to join Yugi and his little crew.

On the far side of the room, next to a well-aged writing table was a pitcher of blue and white flowers. But not just any flowers, the CEO scowled deeply, they were Lotus Flowers. He waltzed over to the container and saw that the flowers were fake, but obviously represented real ones Akemi and her kin kept in the house. It made sense…she was a huge fan of Egyptian myth and such but still…Seto wondered why he felt so torn inside as he gazed at the delicately made silk flowers.

_White and blue…white AND blue , _Seto repeated as he reached out to touch the flowers thoughtfully, even though he knew they were fake. There was a fine sheet of dust on the petals but the beauty of the natural design was not lost. Then suddenly he left the cloistered darkness of the sepulchral manor and saw a muddy bank filled with white and blue lotus blossoms shinning in a noonday sun like precious stones. His vision was all but filled by them, stark against the fine mud of the nearby river, and en mass like hundreds of hands stretching out towards the sky. A clean, fresh air that carried the silky scent of the flowers engulfed his nostrils, and Seto could scarcely remember anything but this forgotten memory. His fingers no longer touched a fabricated flower, but now moved to touch his clothes and the golden headdress adorning his ash brown hair. He was dressed in white and blue, the robe cottony and cool against his skin, and the warm metal of the crown slipped easily across his fingertips as he inspected that too…

_Wait…robes…metal?_ And then the memory was gone, like the blank pages of an unfinished book staring at him, hinting at potential but nothing more. Seto caught himself before he reeled into the standing vase, gripping the worn wood of the small writing desk as he steadied his balance and fought back into reality. When he regained his senses he became acutely aware of dozens of eyes staring at him. He looked back and responded that a ghost must have pushed him, a look of pure seriousness on his face. This elicited confused looks from everyone but Joey who suddenly found he was standing too far away from the huddled group.

Yami, who was watching Kaiba most of the time, simply steadied his gaze on the man as he dusted off his fingertips and walked back into the group. Something was up but reading the CEO was nearly impossible most of the time. Still…Yami suspected their little encounter a few minutes ago had something to do with Kaiba's behavior one way or another. The dark spirit's lips still tingled anxiously, as if telling him to kiss him again, but he knew it was impossible. Even if everyone here suddenly disappeared there was no way he could do what he wanted desperately to do. Being used wasn't going to get Yami the answers he needed, regardless of the crushing feeling in his chest and the involuntary clenching of his heart.

The tour went on without another "ghostly encounter" but plenty more tales of darkness from the creepy host. Mokuba firmly gripped his stuffed penguin but tried to keep a stoic expression on his face for his big brother. After all, if his brother wasn't worried than neither was he.

The final room was the family library, and in the very center of the room three thick volumes containing the dark arts practiced by the family rested in glass display cases. They were very old and seemed hand-made. The host said that the paper and even the bindings were all hand-made but not by Akemi herself since the carbon dating revealed they were much older than the family line.

Curious, Yami strode over to one of the cases and saw it was open to a page on love spells. That seemed rather odd since this was all supposed to be frightening and dark, not a place to have an incantation on winning over someone's heart. Then Yami's mind quickly changed when he actually read the instructions. A still-beating heart was a component of the spell, and it must be performed in ceremony. What was more, the purity of the person whose heart was used changed the strength of the spell. So the more pure a person was, the more powerful their heart made the spell. _That's sick_, Yami twisted his face in disgust.

/_What's sick Yami?/ _Yugi's small telepathic voice piped up in Yami's mind.

Yami was startled at first, and then he remembered he let his mental shields down after he calmed himself from certain…excitement. He turned to his light and motioned for the teen to see the book itself. /_See this passage right here? It's written in a form even archaic to what you call ancient Egyptian, but it says that it's a love spell that uses a living sacrifice as the component./_

Yugi's eyes widened and the creases of a frown formed on his face. /_Did you guys really do things like that Yami? Things like…what this woman did?/_

_/I'm sure some people did Yugi…but I never knew anyone who did…I would never allow such a thing…/ _Yami spoke honestly…but in reality he wasn't sure if such things were done during his reign or not. He would never allow such things to happen, Yami reinforced in his mind, but he couldn't remember much anyway so…he had to trust in his current moral standings to guide his memory. /_This type of spell craft is not a part of the natural world, and any love that came from this would be twisted and defiled./_

Yugi nodded in agreement and wrinkled his nose at the book. He was glad that such things were now kept under lock and key and remained scripted in something so old only a five thousand year old spirit could probably understand it. Yugi smiled back at the pharaoh and bounded back to listen to the conclusion of the tour. Yami smiled at his light then turned back to the book and furrowed his forehead, perplexed by the nagging feeling in the depths of his mind. Surely this was something he never practiced in his former life. Why on earth would be have needed a love spell anyway? All royalty engaged in an arranged marriage purely for the politics and love was a matter best left suited to nightly liaisons with courtesans and such. As a Pharaoh he could have had anyone.

"Something catch your eye?" Kaiba interrupted Yami's quiet contemplation. The Pharaoh didn't even turn towards the man and replied archly, "Why not read it for yourself."

Kaiba wasn't sure why he even spoke to Yami since all he wanted to do was forget about his moment of pure insanity in the hallway. But something tugged at him like the current of a river around his knees and urged his body to stand next to the ancient spirit. Not too close though, since he still had to maintain his air of aloofness. He did indeed look at the book in front of the Pharaoh but it was nothing of real interest. Love spells…something a moronic teenage girl might find fascinating but not someone like him…or Yami for that matter. He managed a sideways glance at Yami and wondered why the man seemed so distant and contemplative when clearly this was something Kaiba easily labeled as worthless and misguided.

The CEO wasn't really in the mood to discern the cause of Yami's current brooding, far be it for him to actually show interest in that…especially in front of all of his stupid friends. He didn't really care anyway. Whatever the reason it was not worth his time or subjecting himself to a laconic Yami.

Finally the godforsaken tour was over and Kaiba breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He was practically suffocating on the stupidity in the room and needed to desperately get away from Wheeler. Of course Mokuba wanted to properly say goodbye, so Kaiba stood patiently in the distance and waited for his brother to join him. He had no reason to speak to anyone, not even Yami, Kaiba told himself resolutely.

Oo-----------------oO

The walk back to the Gameshop was filled by a friendly, although heated debate, between Joey and Mai. The impeccably manicured woman contested the validity of Joey's claim that Akemi was the ghost that pushed Kaiba into the desk. Though he added that she couldn't be all bad if she targeted Kaiba. "Even an old evil ghost knows Kaiba should be punished," he confirmed. Mai simply yawned and said that the rumors were boring and obviously untrue. Though she neglected to mention that even she was startled by some of the stories. Of course Joey of all people would never know _that._

"You know…you have to admit that it was creepy. I don't know if it's haunted or anything but when people…do things like dark arts…you have to wonder what kind of energy is left." Anzu rubbed her chin in thought, clearly more intrigued than scared.

Mai simply chuckled lightly and said, "Energy? Sounds like a gimmick to me. She was a crazy old lady with horrible fashion sense. The only negative energy in that house was her morbid fascination with the color black." Everyone rolled their eyes in jest and let Mai have her opinion about the matter, since she wasn't going to be convinced otherwise anytime soon.

Yami put the book and his current contemplation out of mind as he walked beside his friends. It would not do to be so withdrawn, and he made an extra effort to interact with everyone. Yugi beamed at Yami, thinking that even Kaiba's presence at the amusement park didn't dampen Yami's resolve. He was proud of his friend and remarked at Yami's strength of will. In reality Yami was simply putting everything out of mind…intending to think about it all later when he was alone and Yugi was asleep.

Oo-----------------oO

Mokuba excitedly talked about their day from the passenger seat of the Skyline, and Kaiba kept his attention on the road while still managing to offer his input. He always drove cautiously no matter how short the distance. A lesson he probably picked up from the news of his parents' death.

"It was so cool! I wasn't scared for a bit, but those people were SO crazy. Imagine doing things like spells and stuff…so weird." The smaller boy sat his stuffed prize on his knees so its plastic eyes were staring right at him. "I try not to think about some of the weird stuff though…it's too much like that soul place, "Mokuba commented, patting the head of his penguin. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the memory of his soul being chained to an afterlife experience he never wished to repeat. _Of course people like Pegasus practiced dark arts_, the CEO reasoned, _But it doesn't mean it's all real. He was using one of those artifacts, not some spell book. _One thing Kaiba was grateful for was the ability for a child to recover from trauma. Mokuba was still his happy, innocent self and Seto intended to fight tooth and nail to keep it that way. If Mokuba were left with any traumatic scarring…then millennium eye or no Pegasus would die a horrible death.

He pulled up into the long drive on the Kaiba Estate and couldn't help but think that he lost some footing in his power struggle with Yami. Power was something Kaiba respected and something he knew he possessed in spades. But today…what was he even thinking? He just knew he hated the way Yami was looking at him, the way he was speaking to him as if he was superior, as if he was standing on the summit of some righteous ideal. It sickened Kaiba to see people react to him that way, but when Yami did it…something in his mind snapped and he instantly felt the need to dominate, to compel, to smash, to assault, to _win. _And he knew how to defeat Yami, though it didn't involve his usual business table or the dueling arena. So he did what he had to do, Seto concluded, he brought his vengeance down and was only too pleased to discover how quickly the Pharaoh responded to him. Yami was tortured with desire, and he felt that burning brand of guilt and lust everywhere Yami touched. His hair, his face, his back, his chest…Yami's fingertips left trails of insatiable delight and a tormenting desperation.

Kaiba parked the car and clicked the logo on his key to lock the doors. He followed Mokuba down a concrete path beside the open garage to a side gate on the eastern side of the mansion. Once inside, Mokuba hurried upstairs to his room to put away his prize and call his friends, though Seto only caught the tail end of his intentions since he was practically running faster than he was talking. Once the cheerful boy was gone Kaiba found himself standing alone in the living room, the incessant tick-tock of the Grandfather clock was his only companion now. He wanted to work on his new design…but that desire seemed so far away now. All he could think about was Yami…and that vision he had at Phantom Manor. Was it really a vision or was he just going crazy? Seto shook his head wearily and meandered towards his favorite cushioned chair, falling back into it as if he were boneless. He stared at his socked feet suddenly wondering if Mokuba even remembered to take off his shoes at the door, but that musing was quickly suffocated by something more disconcerting.

There was an obvious connection between his own past and Yami's…and since smell was the most common memory trigger there must have been Lotus Flowers around at the time of their shared history. It was an emotional tripwire, but the memory was so _strong_ he was completely immersed in it, even to the point where everything and everyone disappeared. That was not normal. But the only person who might have something noteworthy to say about it was the one person he considered his personal rival. Intentionally seeking Yami at the Gameshop was out of the question, even if this memory intended to disturb his thoughts. No…no…he would have to be tactical about getting the information he wanted. Or better yet…he could solve the issue of discerning how much Yami knew by setting a few traps.

Kaiba let a small smile creep onto his lips. Ah yes…the game was still afoot…and Yami didn't have a card in the world to save him from this.

oO--------------------------------------------------Oo

A/N: Kaiba is so mean! Granted, he is the ultimate bastard imo lol.

Anyway I think updating biweekly is more doable, so that's what I am going to try to do. Again it all depends on what I have going on in my life. Umm…I also hope this isn't going too slow for some people. I sometimes feel like the plot only inched by after I finish a chapter, but I also want to remain somewhat consistent in pace.

Also most of the character info I use is based off the anime, not the manga, and I think in the anime Seto's and Mokuba's parents were killed in a car accident. I might be wrong though since I haven't seen the series for such a long time.

Anyway Seto's hostile takeover didn't go as planned this time so he decides to try something a little different, banking on his ability to read people and Yami in particular.


	11. Trail of Pearls

Algol: So Yami turns a little dark here as he explores more of himself. I hope he doesn't come across as too gloomy since I still think of him as a strong and resilient character. Hopefully that comes across. I also want to give special thanks to Blue September, Darleneartist and Stairway for the great input. You guys really motivate me.

On a sadder note though, this chapter was really hard to pull off. I don't know why, but I'm in a bit of a creative slump. I pushed it to get this out, and in the end I am not that happy with how it is. There are things I still need to do, but it's hard to figure out a way to do them and be satisfied with the outcome. /sigh Just an amateur writer's digression.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Summary: Some memories have to be reborn.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

Chapter 11: Trail of Pearls 

Yami was approaching day eight of his new Kaiba-free diet. He spent countless hours at night brooding, mulling and suppressing his more carnal desires in order to spend more time in the day actually being a friend to the people around him, especially Yugi. Perhaps some of it was guilt, since Yami was always a bit of a recluse, but the ancient spirit merely thought of it as catching up on lost time. Unlike the others, Yami didn't perceive time normally. To him there was nothing wrong with spending several years on a project or on some personal exploration. But for some reason Yugi and the others were horrified at the notion of being away from each other for too long…moving off after high school for several years to attend college…studying abroad …all of these things instilled fear into the heart of the average teenage. They survived on friendship and companionship as much as oxygen, Yami concluded. So he was simply following the custom of the time and 'hanging out' with everyone as much as possible.

Unfortunately Yami also realized that he didn't truly belong as much as he secretly hoped. Yugi mentioned something called "mental age" and thought that was why Yami sometimes acted too old for his appearance. The Pharaoh only laughed, reminding his friend that he was several millennia older than his appearance suggested. Yugi had blushed sheepishly and said that he knew that, he just thought Yami should try to act his age. Yami assumed this meant he should have pizza eating contests, go on group dates, and never make his bed again. But maybe Yugi did have a point.

Yami was old. He looked like an adolescent, but in his mind he had all the characteristics of someone far more adult: deeply protective instincts, group leadership, rules mongering, and excessive independence. Besides…he always thought of himself as an older brother to Yugi and his friends. It was inevitable really, the way they all looked up to him for advice, for hope, for guidance, for protection. How could he behave like a teenager when no one treated him like one?

Yami didn't think he could act like one of them. He wanted to. Now that the world wasn't in constant chaos he wanted to taste a carefree life, freewheel and hang off light posts. It looked like fun.

Yami walked down the concrete sidewalk, the evening sun lighting the tops of his shinned boots with a soft red-orange glow. He fisted his hands in his pockets, as he was apt to do whenever his thoughts ran deep. He realized as he passed a green painted light post that he simply couldn't act like a normal teenager. It wasn't in him. He wasn't Joey or Honda, he wasn't really a teenager at all. Yami looked up at the electric bulb flickering behind frosted glass, wondering how everything came to this exact moment. Yugi was taking some extracurricular activity this year and was currently at a meeting at school, Joey and Honda were probably at the arcade…Anzu was at dance class…and the person with no hobbies to fill his days was contemplating the longevity of a light bulb. Yami sighed and pulled out one of his hands to brush aside a piece of hair that fell across his eyes. He quickly placed it behind his ear and returned his gaze to the concrete pathway.

Yami continued to walk aimlessly, his feet taking their own path as his mind turned over thoughts about his past. Back in Egypt he was Pharaoh, and before that he was the heir. He probably never enjoyed a childhood back then either, constantly being educated in politics and ruling etiquette. He was the only person alive whom childhood bypassed in at least two lifetimes.

"_No…Kaiba too…" _Yami thought suddenly. The CEO of Japan's largest gaming company was also the most surly eighteen year old this side of Kansai. Yami knew very little about Seto's past, both modern and ancient. But he did know Seto was pulled out of his childhood and forced to become an adult and overtake an abusive, derisive adopted father. "_Kaiba doesn't act his age either…he doesn't have the luxury too…" _

Yami chose to stop his meanderings at the bridge overlooking a small manmade lake. He sat down on the edge, letting his legs dangle easily over the side, and rested his cheek against the cool steel railing. The brilliant sunset reflected hues of fire in Yami's watery eyes and along the caps of faint wind trails on the lake. The trail of gold faded into a darker blue until at last the mountainous horizon seemed to swallow the sun as if it were the yolk of an egg, and it broke and spilled under the jagged blackness. The dark spirit remembered many such sunsets…even ones from a sun several thousand years younger. He remembered the sheen of bright limestone and heat wakes along the desert horizon ebbing away to a cool, star filled night. Yami remembered things like one remembers dreams: as something far away and untouchable, yet living somewhere in the heart, in the mind, being reshaped by perception and awareness. He never remembered anything the same way twice unless it was with Kaiba.

Suddenly Yami's head seemed as heavy as lead and he let it slide along the railing until his cheek met grit on the concrete span. He always had the most vivid recollections with Kaiba…each more detailed than the next. It was like he was replaying history whenever they touched.

But something more lay beyond that now. There was more beyond the skin and the sheets and lavender-scented pillows. There was darkness far greater than Yami fathomed, one that wormed its way through his head and into the farthest reaches of his subconscious. No matter how much he wanted to know his past and unlock the mysteries that burdened his soul, there was a primal fear that raised in him like bile and forced back his internal journey. The murky waters of his memory were not just sunless; they flowed deeper into a pitch that no light could defy. It was his deepest fear, the ancient sins that oozed along the depths like blackened blood.

He was afraid. Afraid of what he might find, alongside Kaiba…alongside his past self there on the bottom of the ocean of regrets. Perhaps it was nothing at all, like a child afraid of the darkness in his closet. But something…something inside Yami sang an archaic hymn that buzzed in his soul, singing songs of decay and darkness. That part of him was very far from his light, very far from his friends and very far from this world. The only thing it was close to…was his heart's greatest pain and greatest pleasure: Seto Kaiba. And still that darkness invaded his thoughts and slowly became his obsession. He had to know who he was, what his past life was like and why Kaiba of all people was his sweetest sin. He couldn't live in shadow forever.

A cool breeze ushered along the lake, bringing the telling chill of autumn and the impending death of summer. Yami shivered suddenly, realizing he forgot his jacket, and rubbed his bare arms for warmth. He sat up, wiping the loose grit and concrete dust from the side of his face, and lifted his arms to the top of the railing so he could propel his body to a standing position. But instead he simply sat on his haunches, his head bowed down and his hands gripped the steel poles so hard his knuckles gleamed under the moonlight. He stared at his own shadow, just…thinking. Thinking about Kaiba, about Yugi, about himself, and about the absurdity of his situation. His shadow told him nothing though, and offered no ear in which to listen and no mouth in which to voice comfort. It was emptiness that confronted him, the shadow with a shadow.

Finally the spirit rose, turned to walk back towards Yugi's house, and was momentarily confused by a familiar shape. Resting innocently on one of the support pillars of the bridge was a single white lotus blossom. Yami looked down the road on both sides, trying to catch a glimpse of the culprit who left the flower. No one was around. Cautiously he approached the thing, as if it was a creature yet to be tamed, and he reached out with a single finger. It lightly brushed a petal, reassuring Yami that the flower was in fact real. He pinched the elegant stem between two fingers and lifted the blossom off its stone rest. _Am I …dreaming_? He blinked his eyes a dozen times, and shook his head attempting to dispel the vision. _No…I'm not. Then…who?_ Yami's crimson eyes narrowed in frustration, and he felt like throwing the flower over the railing and watching it sink into the blackness below. But he couldn't…not when it elicited memories…recollections…the sweet fragrance of identity and self. The white lotus was impeccable, Yami examined closely, and obviously someone took great care in making certain it was a perfection of nature. He placed his nose to a petal and gorged his senses, delighted by the sweet familiar scent.

_Seto…_

That was the name this scent reminded him of: pale skin, perfect softness, silky hair that always smelled sweet and luscious. Yami cradled the precious gift in his hands now, recalling even the moment on the river. It was a memory so very far away and yet so close, and it was utterly precious to him.

The moonlight cast a silver glaze on everything now, and the flower almost shone like a pearl. And up ahead on the road Yami saw another pearl…

He pushed his body forward and found another blossom placed in the very center of the road. It was unmarred since this bridge was on a side road behind the park that was only used by residents. He picked it up and instantly looked for more. When he didn't see any close by he continued down the side of the road, scratching his head in disbelief. Lotus flowers were not native to Japan, and regardless if they were or not they didn't just grow out of concrete. Someone was intentionally placing these flowers, but why?

A few minutes later he found another one, perfectly pale white, gazing at him from a local transit bench. And even another hanging from a lead loop on a light post, the same one he passed earlier. Now Yami carried a bouquet of flowers, each one creamy white and perfectly shaped. Despite their white innocent faces staring up at him, he scowled at them, gritting his teeth. _What the hell is going on here? Who would do this!? Kaiba? No…the day he gives me flowers is the day the sun doesn't rise. _Yami arrived at Yugi's house and opened the side door, basking in the light yellow wash from the Motou's quaint living room. Sugoroku was sitting in his favorite chair reading the Japan Times, putting the paper down when he saw Yami step into the room.

"Ah, there you are. Yugi will be home in a few minutes, he just called me and said he was getting a ride." The old man smiled openly at the spirit. "What is that you have there?"

Yami looked at the collection in his arms and shifted uncomfortably. "Flowers…" he replied faintly.

The older man laughed good-naturedly, "I can see that much Yami, I meant what kind of flowers?"

"Oh, well uh lotus flowers. I found them."

"Found them? Here in Domino City? Haha well isn't that funny?" Sugoroku straightened out his paper and went back to the article on the new pothole prevention plan fore-fronted by a local politician. Yami wondered what was so funny about something so frustrating, but he decided Yugi's grandfather probably wouldn't understand anyway. He navigated the furniture in the room and walked into the small kitchen, hoping to find something suitable for his flowers. After a few moments of shuffling through a cupboard full of old jam jars and glass bottles he found a nice simple vase and filled it with fresh water from the tap. Yami's new flowers fit nicely together, but no matter how pretty it looked on the outside he knew there was something deeply suspicious on the inside.

People don't just find single cut flowers in the road or distributed around town. Someone planted these, and someone probably wanted _him_ to find them. It had to be Kaiba but it seemed so unlike the man that Yami questioned his entire evaluation of the CEO. Or perhaps his illusions were so powerful now they transgressed reality. That was just as good an explanation as Kaiba leaping around town dropping flowers. Yami almost smirked at the very notion, imagining Seto leaping around like some woodland nymph throwing petals and flowers from a wicker basket. He quickly shook the mirth away, picked up the vase and ascended the stairs.

Yugi's room was almost always messy. He was pretty busy after all with school, after school activities and helping his grandfather on the weekends. Still, he should pick up his dirty clothes Yami thought as he kicked a week-old shirt into the corner. The Pharaoh placed his vase on the nightstand beside his bed and sat down, examining the flowers as if he was waiting for something to sprout. He tried to glean as much observational information as he could, but what he really needed was a clear answer. Did Kaiba send these or didn't he?

Yami heard the front door slam shut and Yugi's cheerful voice muffled through the walls. After a few minutes of mumbled conversation downstairs and the proceeding pounding of feet on the staircase, Yugi presented himself in the threshold, beaming like always.

"Heya Yami!" the small teenager dropped his book bag and maneuvered over to Yami's bed. "My new club is so fun, everyone there is really interested in archeology and I think Grandpa is going to speak at our next club meeting."

Yami turned his full attention on his light and smiled warmly. "That's great, sounds like just the place for you."

"Heh yeah, too bad Joey didn't want to join though. He said it sounded too much like class." Yugi shook his head amiably before he suddenly noticed the vase of flowers. "Oh wow…where did you get those Yami?"

Yami reached up and scratched his temple, almost embarrassed to recount the story. "I found them…it was the strangest thing really. I don't know where they came from." Yugi leaned closer to investigate, humming inquisitively.

"So you just…found these? As if _someone _was dropping them for you to find?" Yugi wasn't sure if he should be concerned or intrigued. "Someone like…"

Yami quickly interjected, "Yes, yes I know someone like Kaiba. But honestly, why would _he _do this." He wondered if perhaps it was another cosmic joke, and fate was just laughing at him. "Seto Kaiba doesn't love me," the ruby-eyed man bit back the bile of sorrow that threatened to rise from the pit of his stomach, "and I hardly think he would give up his invaluable time earning money to leave a trail of flowers for no apparent reason."

Yugi noted the sadness that shadowed his Yami's words and thoughtfully replied, "You know, lotus' were special to ancient Egyptians. One of the club members had this book about symbols and stuff. In fact…" Yugi skid over to his book bag and pulled out a small book with a purple jacket. "Yeah, see the lotus flower represents rebirth and regeneration. It also symbolized the ancient waters in which all life began." The effervescent boy looked back at his friend holding up the pages depicting pictographic representations of the flowers near Yami. "You should take a look at this, it's really interesting. Plus it might help you remember things about your past life." Yugi took a seat next to Yami and placed the book on the nightstand. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before, " he shook his head, "We can get all the information we need until you remember your past."

Yami couldn't help but smile, touched by Yugi's kindness. No matter what descended on him from past or present, he always knew that he would have no truer friend than Yugi Mutou.

After dinner, Yugi finished up his homework while Yami decided to take a nice hot bath. He even included a rubber ducky, but only because it fell into the bath water by "accident." He steeped his entire body into the steamy water and let out a great sigh. This was what he needed, a nice tension-reducing bath, and time enough to contemplate things with a fresh perspective. The flowers were an obvious hint, and even though the gift-giver was unknown, that didn't seem nearly as important as the familiar feeling that encompassed the pharaoh.

He cupped his hand and raised it out of the water, letting the meandering paths of liquid snake around his forearm and dribble off his elbow. _The waters of Nun, _Yami thought as he considered the hot water, _from which all life began. _He lifted his hand again and again, observing the random patterns of water. It all flowed to and from the same place, even though it always took a different path. Perhaps life was the same, we all begin and end in the same place but the paths we carve are completely different from each other. But sometimes two paths converge and become one.

Yami watched the last trail of water leave his palm and sighed dejectedly. He was trying to force his memory but it wasn't working. He kicked his feet out and submerged deeper into the white tub, sinking slowly until he closed his eyes and sunk to the bottom. There he lay, enveloped in watery silence until his lungs cried for air.

Soft golden light greeted him as he sputtered for breath. Yami opened his eyes wide, rubbing them insistently. Yellow-white candles, probably hundreds of them, littered the entire room…a smooth stone enclave with a submerged pool. He smelled jasmine and lotus oil in the water; he could even see the sheen of oil swim along the ripples of water around his chest and arms. Yami felt the smooth stone beneath him, making sure he was seeing something real. Even the warm touch of the stone sent chills through his arm. This wasn't real…he was still in Yugi's house…wasn't he? Yami observed steam traveling to a large opening in the wall, escaping into a moonlit night. White silk curtains slung along gold fixtures framed the terrace, and Yami watched the delicate fabric move along the floor, swaying like the hem of a long dress on a dancer.

_I remember this…_

"My Prince…"

Yami almost choked when he heard that voice, it was serene yet powerful, and unmistakable. He was almost afraid to look, afraid that if he did the dream would vanish and he would be back inside Yugi's bathroom, staring at a rubber duck.

"You never told me…what the dream in your heart was."

Yami felt words percolating in his throat, and he could hardly suppress them. It was as if the words were imprinted on the tablet of his heart. He couldn't forget them even if he tried. "You mean…during the feast of the lotus…I can't believe you still remember that." Yami could feel his lips smile softly. Suddenly the other man came into view, and a hundred lights glinted off his golden headdress. But even that was a faint scintillation compared to the sapphire eyes he stared into.

"Of course I remember. Your candle burned farther and longer than anyone's…so I wanted to know what dream could be so strong in your heart."

Yami's cheeks burned with embarrassment, and he tried to slide into the water to disguise his blush amidst the steam. "Seth…" The name burst on his tongue like a drop of lemon juice and he salivated from its citric flavor, consumed by the desire to remember it, to keep it safely tucked away in his heart. His lips burned, and his tongue swelled inside his mouth. He could hardly speak.

The man named Seth, a name with a thousand dark caverns, leaned down and placed his hand into the water. His robed body sprawled along the stone steps leading up to the bath, and he rested his chin against the arm propped along the side. He moved his hand back and forth, agitating the water along the side. Yami was awestruck. The man before him looked _exactly_ like Kaiba but his eyes…his eyes were so genuine and compassionate. Two lengths of white cloth hung from the sides of his headdress, and one of them floated easily along the ripples in the bathwater…swimming precariously close to Yami's chest.

That was when he noticed he was still naked, and he hunched down into the water, blushing hotly again. "S-Seth what are you doing?"

The man smiled languidly, reminding Yami of Kaiba, though without the usual ego behind it, "I was just curious my Prince. If you want me to leave…"

"No!" Yami practically splashed the other with a wave of water as he furiously lifted his arms and grabbed Seth's submerged hand. "I…I don't. I'm sorry I was…it's just that it's a private matter. You understand…"

Sympathetic eyes smiled gently at him. Kaiba…no Seth squeezed his hand and caressed it softly with his thumb. Yami wasn't sure if it was simply friendly or…something more. He found himself desperately wishing it were more, fervently praying that this man wanted him as much as…as much as he wanted the other. To fulfill his lonely dreams and stop the maddening rush in his heart. Something poured incessantly into an unseen pool in his chest as he stared into the man's eyes. It was as if he wanted to drown himself, drown himself with despair and devotion at the same time.

He could not deny the darkness in his heart, or the collective breaths that spoke this man's name with every exhalation.

Seth brought his hand out of Yami's grasp and shook the water off. "I do understand." He stood to his feet and descended the steps. "I just hope that someday you will trust me enough to confide in me, my Prince. After all, when you lead all of Egypt your trust in me will be paramount." He added a small smile and wrung the water from the wet cloth near his face.

Yami was horrified by the notion that this man thought he didn't trust him. Of course he trusted him…he just didn't want to answer the question in his heart. He didn't want to hear the one thing that would make his world crumble. Yami frowned uneasily. "No…Seth you don't…" his voice faltered, "I do trust you…I trust you as the sun trusts the moon to rise in his place…"

"I—" Yami was aware of his voice echoing loudly off white plastered walls. Suddenly all he could see was white, and the numbing pain behind his eyes disoriented his thoughts. Gradually his vision cleared and the painted smile on Yugi's rubber ducky greeted him. He batted it away and instantly searched the walls, the tub, and the floor looking for something to tell him he wasn't simply imagining things. I was actually _there_, Yami's breath puffed harshly, that was him…it was really him. He grabbed his hair and twisted it roughly in an attempt to confirm his own reality. It hurt, and the pain grounded his senses to the expanse of the Mutou's small bathroom.

"That was…Kaiba's past self." Yami breathed heavily, still trying to get a hold of the memory in his mind. He felt as if he abruptly awoke from a lucid dream, and the harsh artificial lighting only made him more dazed. He recalled so many things now. The way the light danced in Kaiba's…Seth's eyes, the way his hair barely touched his eyelashes on one side, the way his hand felt like something he never wanted to release, Yami's breath hitched in his throat. He realized he must have loved that man. The man who was now a part of Seto Kaiba's existence, was someone he used to love.

This didn't surprise the spirit in the least. But what was surprising was the softness in the man from his past. It was something he rarely found in Kaiba, and even then he thoroughly imagined that his craved mind only perceived softness from Kaiba even if it wasn't there. Seth and Seto Kaiba were two different people in a way. They had different pasts, different experiences, and he must have met them in different ways. Did…that mean he was fated to love someone that…no longer existed in this time?

Yami settled his forehead against his raised palm. Did he really love Kaiba…or did he only love the memory of that man?


	12. Path of Most Resistance

Algol: So…I lost my creative desire, which is why it took so long to type this up. I was sort of lost on how to continue this story too. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little disjointed, but I just want to try and get in the swing of things again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Summary: Kaiba knows just how to get what he wants with Yami, or so he thinks.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

Chapter 12: Path of Most Resistance

The water was cold by the time Yami stepped out of the tub. But the chill that sank into the marrow of his bones was from much more than frigid bathwater. It was the chill of realization, and reality, that set his teeth on edge and shook the muscles in his arms. He didn't know how much of Seth still existed in Kaiba. It angered Yami more than anything to know that someone so precious to him…to his past self…was reborn in someone so…so cold-hearted and selfish. Those soft blue eyes, so gentle and warm, are as far from Kaiba's glacial gaze as fire is from ice.

Yami stared into the bathroom mirror; the condensation long-since dissipated leaving only a spotty film on the surface of the medicine cabinet. His hair was almost dry now, and resumed its spiky shape. But Yami could care less about what his hair looked like on a day-to-day basis. Living without a body in the depths of an ancient puzzle left him with little sense of vanity. Instead he saw only a representation of someone who was lost in between worlds. The world he left, where Seth and the rest of his people once lived, and the world where Yugi and his friends brought him comfort and companionship as best they could manage.

It was also the world where Seth was reborn into something so far removed from his former self that Yami suspected only the strongest of love could find him again. Were they only comparable in body alone? Was that the reason Yami thought he loved Kaiba?

The old spirit let out a resigned sigh. _No…I don't think I love him, I know I do. _Whether or not Kaiba was not someone who loved him back, it couldn't change how Yami felt about the man. That's how love was, that's how it would always be. It was delightful and torturous and painful and joyful…and confusing as all hell.

Yami exited the bathroom and quietly meandered over to his bed. It was late. Yugi was already asleep, the little nose whistle Yami found endearing was sounding softly as he gazed over at his friend. He was lucky, he knew, to have found Yugi. Without him Yami would still be in that shapeless void where the only thing he knew were his most painful memories.

He shook his head, dispelling the thought, and located the book Yugi left near the vase of lotus flowers. Perhaps Yugi was right, perhaps he could find out why these flowers meant so much to him, why his memory was so entangled in the scent and memory of the white petals. He opened to the page with the symbol of a lotus and a description of basic uses in Egyptian times. They were used to adorn coffins, and even chariots riding into war, and were given as gifts of love and worship, to both lovers and gods. It was nothing particularly noteworthy until he came across the "Feast of Lotus." Suddenly Yami's hands tightened and he read the passage quickly.

"_According to old myths, it was said that the ancient Egyptians used to sing for the lotus in their parties. Moreover, they used to set a day to be the feast of lotus. During this feast, every one was supposed to hold a silver pot, shaped like a lotus with a burning candle in its middle. Then,__everyone was supposed to head for the Nile, with the pot in his hand and an overwhelming dream in his heart. According to the old myth, it was believed that if the burning candle continued floating on the surface of water, the dream would come true.__(1)"_

Yami thought carefully, _So that's what Seth was talking about when he wanted to know what dream I kept in my heart that day._ Yami could not remember it exactly, but he was certain it had something to do with the person he loved. He looked at the flowers in the glass vase still shining so prettily in the pale moonlight streaming through the windows. They would probably die soon, but for now they seemed none the worse for wear. He touched the petals gingerly, trying to conjure the memory of the feast of lotus. After a time, he gave up and closed the book sharply. It seemed he was subject to the whim of his own memories, and while the lotus may have only offered a small tidbit of his past, he knew someone who knew even less than he did.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

Seto Kaiba couldn't sleep. He rarely slept for more than five hours it's true, but tonight he was especially restless. The bait was set days ago, and still he heard nothing from Yami. He didn't even hear badmouthing from Yugi and his little friendship gang. Nothing. And it was the silence that was driving him mad. Seto Kaiba, in short, won at everything he set foot in; games, business, manipulation…everything. And the idea that maybe his bait had failed…well…it left him with the sour taste of failure in his mouth.

It was not something he tasted often.

Kaiba swung his legs off the bed and bowed his head in thought. He was a genius, he thought of the best possible course of action and took it without err. He plotted and schemed a way around Yami's heart, and with it all of the knowledge he possessed. He calculated the best course of action, and here it was…failing in front of him. It wasn't possible. Kaiba cursed loudly, and stalked over to the window by his bed. The moon was still bright in the cloudless night, and anyone but Kaiba would linger over its pristine beauty. Instead Kaiba heard it mocking him and he ground his teeth in frustration. A few moments later he took a deep breath and calmed himself. He never did his best work while anger reined his thoughts. That was for idiots like Joey. No, he could only prevail if he didn't lose his head. Kaiba leaned against the window frame and thought carefully, his mind fully exploring every strategic combination. He knew for a fact that Yami was more familiar with whatever past they once shared and if Lotus flowers were a trigger for him, then for Yami they were even more potent. _Ok…so what are all the reasons Yami isn't running to me now?_ Kaiba counted off several, not bothering to calculate fear as a reason since, much to Yami's credit, fear was something the spirit lacked in most cases. And it would never prevent him from facing any dilemma head on with a passionate zeal. After much mulling, Kaiba finally came to the best possible conclusion: He had jumped the gun a bit early. His tactic would work. Yami would come to see him any day now, greeting him with acerbic words and blaming him for torturing his mind every moment of the day. Kaiba, of course would deny the accusations and claim he had better things to do than drop flowers off in the middle of nowhere just to see what it would do to Yami's well-being.

Kaiba smirked. That was pretty much true…except he paid someone else to do it so he could watch from the sidelines…so to speak. The daily reports were always the same, leading Kaiba to believe his little memory triggers were not working as well as he thought they would. But he had been too anxious and too preemptive in his conclusions. Seto Kaiba's shadowed smile winked in the pale light. Yami was going to come to him, that much was true. It was only a matter of time. And when he did…Yami would break.

Kaiba would make certain of that.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

Yami woke up early, two hours before Yugi was supposed to wake up for school. He got dressed and casually walked downstairs to the kitchen. He wasn't particularly hungry so he decided to only take a bottle of water from the fridge. Sugoroku wasn't downstairs, which meant he must have gone out earlier for a walk in the park with the other seniors in the neighborhood. It was a new thing for the older man, who decided he needed another hobby that didn't involve the dangers of archeology. Yami surmised the new stint would last maybe a week or two before the older man was back at the museum insisting to look at the newest finds.

Yami stood alone in the living room, accompanied only by the sound of the clock on the kitchen wall. He sipped his water stoically before placing the cap back on and setting it on the coffee table. He woke up determined to do something about his troubles, but now he wasn't quite sure what he should be doing. Moping in bed certainly never helped him, which is why he decided to forego sleep. It was quite an amazing feat actually, and even Yami silently congratulated himself. But his internal celebration was short-lived and he soon felt numb again. What was the point of all of this? To mourn the loss of his only love for the rest of his long life? And what was the point in loving Kaiba, a man whose very nature compelled him to be the biggest bastard on the planet?

The pharaoh growled and planted himself on the sofa. He couldn't have a moment's peace nowadays. His mind was always in turmoil, his heart was always anxious for…something to happen. It was like he expected something to suddenly click, and he would know what he had to do. He would accept what he had to do…and live happily with his friends. But he knew that such peace was far from his grasp. And even more intrinsically, he knew that real peace might forever escape him. Because to know peace was to know the truth…and that resolution meant he might finally know the darkness in his own heart. He shivered involuntarily and clamped his hands together.

Yami knew there was a darkness waiting to be illuminated. It was a darkness that would reveal something…beyond his imaginings, and he experienced an acute anxiety whenever he thought of the possibilities, even more so because of what he found at Phantom Manor not long ago. That book of spells…was something unnatural. But it struck a chord inside of him and it was still vibrating deep within his soul, no matter how many times he pushed it away from the surface of his thoughts. The love spell in particular made his teeth ache and his eyes sting. Just thinking about it…

Suddenly Yami felt pain on his forearm and he looked down. His fingers were clawing his forearm, stacking curls of skin under the nails of his right hand. He looked down on the blood that pooled into tiny red drops and quickly wiped them on his pant leg. But the blood rose to the surface of his scratched arms again and he was forced to apply a bandage on them. After cutting off the extra tape with his teeth, Yami quickly shrugged on his jacket and left the Mutou Residence.

He was quickly going insane, Yami determined. Since when did he endeavor in self-mutilation? However involuntary it was, he was never going down that path. Weaknesses only made a person stronger. Someone who thought they had no weaknesses would never strive to become stronger. The ancient spirit curled his hands into fists as he stalked down the sidewalk. He would overcome this obstacle like everything else that ever stood in his way. The only difference was he wasn't used to standing up to save himself. It was easy to lay down everything for friends, for love, for life. But to stand up for…one's own sanity, well that was something he had never done.

After awhile Yami stopped when he realized he was going down the street headed for the small drive leading to the Kaiba Mansion. He gave the street sign a deathly stare and turned sharply on his heels. Like hell he was going to see Kaiba of all people, the same man who thought Yami was nothing more than a rival to top. In more ways than one even. Besides he told Yugi he would not go back to the mansion, and thus far Yami was true to his word. Any avenue was better than this one, Yami determined. So he headed for the neighborhood park, and since it was early still it was the perfect place to think quietly.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

_:Asano Park; 6:35am: _Kaiba read the note attached to his reconnaissance folder, easily deciphering the chicken scratch his informant genuinely called writing. It was the first time Yami was alone in a secluded area and this was the perfect time for Kaiba to see just how disturbed Yami was by his little "tokens of affection." The CEO sipped his coffee, thinking it tasted even better this morning with the distinct flavor of opportunity. He packed up his suitcase and, instead of working from home like he initially planned, he headed for the corporate office. On his way to the foyer he let a conspiratorial smirk grace his lips. _I think I will take the long way today…through the park. The exercise will do me good. _

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

A/N: Well…there you have it. I apologize for the roughness of this chapter (and how short it is ); it was somewhat difficult to get out. I just sat at my desk and typed…so there might be a lot of things wrong with it atm. But I really wanted to post something new since it's been so long. I want to thank everyone who still reads this story!

(1) From touregypt. net


	13. Ring of Fate

Algol: I wanted to get this chapter out quickly, because I think the pace is lagging somewhat (with filler chapters and such coming out so slow). Anyway, enjoy! Oh and this is kind of a rough copy, I think it needs some tweaking still but that's what happens when I don't have anyone read things through before I post them.

Update: No I haven't forgotten this! I decided to do a bit of editing, since the beginning is really bad So embarrassing. I am working on the next chapter though, rest assured I have personal reasons why I quit, and it was really hard to get back into this, but after reading your reviews I really really want to complete this. You guys inspire me so much, and you have such excellent ideas on where this story should go, I love them all.

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine.

Summary: Yami discovers more about the disturbing drama that unfolded during his past life.

"We are not meant to fly alone...but some of us are willing to try. I'm not afraid to die young, just afraid to die without ever having lived.  
I have only one wing, but even deformed birds can fly. I want the chance to fly on my own. I want the ability to try...  
I want the sky, and the wind, and the clouds...  
Maybe I can fly, maybe I can soar...and maybe, just maybe, I can remain forever in flight, forever on the wing of a wish, of a hope...  
...of a dream...  
And even though dreams are ancient illusions, archaic spells weaved by stray desires; I want to know the power of a dream. I want to know...  
Feathers made of tears, and springs of joy and ache. Colors painted with bittersweet emotions, turpentine triumphs, and crushed flaws.  
Wind that threads smiles, frowns and odd laughs...  
...and sometimes whims that whisper secrets...  
Bright sunrays reflecting pearl gleams and rain that pours on a summer's day...  
Birds can guide themselves, traverse oceans and storms alone, and remain aloft for years...never living on the earth and never reaching the sky...  
Wanting neither sky nor earth, cloud nor soil...  
Forever held by the wind.  
Waiting, looking, and sadly never finding the secret of their madness. Or maybe...  
they are simply embracing it." -Algol

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - oO

Chapter 13: Ring of Fate

The park was certainly peaceful at this time. Yami loved the parks in Domino City. He loved the structured beauty of it all, from the meticulously planted gardens of old fashioned roses and flowering bushes, to the meandering trails that never seemed to lead anywhere. Carefully plotted gardens were like game boards; each move and each location was considered thoroughly.

Yami decided to head to the lake in the center of the park where there were usually groves of people, but it was so early that he was quite alone, save for a few businessmen cutting through the park on their way to work. Already there were small stalls open for business serving coffees, teas and breakfast items to busy young men in suits chatting on cell phones or fretting over their watches as if looking at it a hundred times could miraculously make them on time for work. Seniors were out walking the loop in the park, and stayed well away from the areas by the lake where the paths were not paved. Yami found a lakeside wooden bench and sat down gingerly, not eager to soak up the morning condensation. The water was always beautiful in the morning, almost as beautiful as it was a few minutes before sunset, Yami thought. Normally the spirit enjoyed the waning light of dusk more than the new light of dawn, but this morning it was so peaceful and quiet he scarcely could contend his preference at the moment.

It was nice not thinking about the craziness of his life for once, and to let all things simplify into colors and sounds and smells. The scratches on his arm were starting to swell into welts underneath the bandages, but Yami tried to tune that out as well. He brought his feet up to the edge of the bench and slouched a bit so he could stare at the treetops. Suddenly he heard a loud metallic noise behind him and he shifted his weight so he could look over his shoulder. There was a freelance performer near one of the stalls taking out large golden rings from a black bag. One of the rings had tumbled from his grasp and rolled along the concrete until it slowed to a stop and fell, undulating into a metallic keen that seemed to shudder off the trees and the top of the lake water like a shockwave. Yami's eyes watched, transfixed by the lone image of the golden hoop swinging lazily back and forth. Then he felt something chime against a distant memory and it sung like a tuning fork in the thickness of his own mind. His eyes widened, his lips pressed into a fine line and his fingers clutched the knees of his pants so tightly he could feel an arthritic ache seep into the joints. He could do nothing but stare, enraptured and utterly hypnotized by that single ring and the sunlight dancing along its edge. Slowly, and yet all too quickly, the movement slackened to a sluggish vibration that forced an entourage of memories into the echoing chambers of Yami's perked senses.

Panic seeped into the Pharaoh's eyes, he could see shadows through the spinning circle in his mind and the ringing metal clattered loudly between his ears, almost screeching comprehensible words. It was the echo of time, crashing down at once like a forceful wave. The world seemed to shrink into a blackness Yami knew only too well.

Then the ring completely disappeared and a stinging clarity appeared in its wake.

"…your engagement. Prince? Are you listening to me?"

Yami turned in surprise towards the voice of the man kneeling before him. _Am I here again? Is this…my past? _The man before him wore a simple garb of bleached linen, his tan chest bare, and he did not raise his head from its perch over the limestone steps where Yami's bare feet were planted. Yami's mind instantly took in every detail. He noticed he was sitting on a golden bench, surrounded by yellow-orange silks and indigo pillows, and the alcove where he sat was decorated with swaths of gossamer curtains and a small ornate table with a plate of sycamore figs, grapes and a goblet of Pomegranate wine. Yami's thoughts tumbled from his head but found no voice of their own. His mouth stretched of it's own volition, forming words in a language he knew only as a pattern, a rune, etched into his soul."Yes…yes…I was just…wait—engagement!?" As soon as Yami heard those words he panicked. He felt his heart racing but wasn't sure if it was his own heart or the heart of his past self. He realized there really was no distinction and he could only watch as an observer, like before.

"Yes…with Princess Namue. You were informed about the political ties last week with her father, high advisor Kmeth."

"What…but I …you…" Yami was flustered. "That was just an agreement! No one mentioned anything about marriage."

"You are of age my Prince. Tradition demands that you marry an eligible princess and your father determined Princess Namue was the best choice."

Yami had difficulty breathing and he slumped down in his pillowed chair. He furrowed his brows as he thought the situation over again. He never remembered _anyone_ telling him he was getting married to some….some woman he didn't even know! He balked at the man before him and grabbed a tassel of braided hair, nervously pulling at the beads of colored glass and etched gold. He fingered them, rolling the smooth surface between his index finger and thumb before reaching for the cup of pomegranate wine and taking three large gulps. He coughed a little before deciding his anger was much too deep to be assuaged by wine, and he turned his attention back to the man before him. He felt his anger boil and churn and he gripped the edge of the chair as he stood up.

The messenger nervously raised his head and his voice a little more to get the Prince's attention on the fourth attempt. "M…my Prince wishes to speak to the Pharaoh about this?"

"Yes he wishes to speak to his damn Father about this!" Yami yelled explosively. The servant ducked down quickly and sped from the room, fleeing from the irate prince before vases and other objects came his way.

Yami paced angrily once the man was gone. How could this happen, he thought. He wasn't ready…he needed time to…he had to find a way he could…

He needed Seth. There was no question in his heart. He squeezed his hands together and almost shook from the tension in his limbs. He knew there had to be a way to at least stall his Father's decision. Perhaps stall him long enough to figure out a way he could be with the one he loved so dearly. Yami could feel his heart breaking into a thousand pieces at the very idea of never having his beloved, of giving up his most fervent dream.

His Father soon entered the candle-lit chamber, his face contorted into an annoyed mask. "What's this I hear of my son throwing a tantrum?"

Yami whipped around, unafraid to face his imposing Father, who usually scared the wits out of him. This was much too important for him to back down like a scared little boy now.

"When were you going to tell me!?" he demanded tersely.

The Pharaoh sighed deeply and folded his arms. The wrinkles of his brow furrowed into deep crevices and the lines around his mouth became a prominent frown. "You are a Prince. You marry as a Prince marries. End of discussion."

Yami's anger frothed over. "I don't get married to just anyone! I don't even know this girl, why the hell should I marry her you—you…"

The Pharaoh eyed Yami carefully, fully illustrating that any further words on his part would put him onto very thin ice. Yami clamped his mouth shut and just growled in his throat to show his outrage.

The Pharaoh explained coolly, "You marry for politics, no other reason. You may have whomever you wish, so long as you have a primary wife who bears you sons. Princess Namue is your primary wife, she will become queen and her children will become your heirs. I care not for whoever else you decide to tryst with my son."

Yami was taken aback. He said it so…clinically. There was no passion, no emotion in his telling, just cold, hard facts. His Father just didn't understand how much he needed to be tied to one person and one person only. The passion in Yami's heart could not be frosted by such words.

"Do you understand?"

Yami nodded after a long while, unsure how he should retaliate. It was one thing to be in love with someone of station, perhaps he could have worked with that. But to be in love with someone who could never bear you children…that was not acceptable. Still he refused to give up, his resolve was just as staunch as it was before and even though his Father thought the issue was no longer debatable, Yami knew there had to be a way to fulfill his wish.

"Good," his father said flatly and left his sight.

Yami simply slumped to the cold floor in a heap gold-threaded linen and feathery sashes that fell over his neck and shoulders. The room was so silent now without the sound of his voice resounding off the walls. He could hardly believe what was happening, it was all a cruel joke, a malevolent motion set in place by Fate. He could do nothing to stop the torrent of tears in his eyes. He was far from caring if he was seen, because containing his sorrow was an impossible task. He cried for what seemed like hours, until someone encircled him in a warm embrace. A heavy pectoral amulet of gold, carnelian and amethyst tapped his nose slightly. He immediately knew who it was.

"Seth…" he stammered, a warm blush rising to his cheeks.

Seth simply placed his chin on Yami's bowed head and hummed softly. It was a sweet noise that sounded doting and it made Yami's chest swell with happiness. Finally Seth released him and Yami stared up into the man's azure eyes as he wiped tears from his face.

"Why are you crying?" the man asked with such gentleness that Yami would have given his heart over like a pendant for Seth to wear over the breast of his robes.

He responded quietly, "I'm engaged to some woman I don't even know."

Seth looked utterly serious as he stared into Yami's wine-colored eyes; he seemed to be contemplating an answer. He bit his lower lip before speaking again, "I know. It's not…unusual Yami. But you never took an interest in any of the palace girls and—"

"Because I was never interested in any of _them_!" Yami confessed. "I…was never…"

Seth did his best to send a small smile towards Yami, "And now you are marrying Princess Namue. It's not a bad match my Prince."

"But it IS! A horrible match!" Yami balled his fists and couldn't help the few tears that came down the sides of his face.

Seth stroked Yami's bare arm above his golden armlet and gave him a comforting look. "We all have our duties my Prince. I do as well."

Yami's heart stopped. He thought he may have swallowed it and now it was lodged in his throat as he was trying to choke out an exclamation. His stomach turned over and he felt bile threatening to spew forth, impending to expel his heart with the rest of the mixture that suddenly wanted to revolt from inside his body.

Finally a few words managed to disgorge forth, "Wha…what are you saying?"

Seth sat up and broke his perfect posture by hunching over slightly. "I am engaged to the Master Scribe's daughter Eshe. I thought I told you…?"

Yami flew at Seth, knocking him down and holding him fast to the hard floor. The tears in his eyes poured hot and salty, conveying every ounce of his pain to the shocked blue eyes before him. Yami could hardly speak he was so shaken. He simply clawed at the material in his hands, twisting it like he wanted to twist the flesh of this girl named Eshe. The girl who would get to have the only thing he ever truly desired. A befuddled blue gaze bore into Yami's flushed face and the Prince pressed his mouth so close to Seth's face that the man could feel the feverish, volatile puffs against his cheek. "We don't have to…" Yami spoke erratically, still twisting the fabric tightly in his small hands. "We can leave…leave everything…"

Seth suddenly grabbed Yami's hands and wrenched them from his robes. He stood up, dropping Yami off of his chest and spun around to frown at him. The lines of his mouth drooped even more as he mouthed the words, "Stop playing around, this isn't a game."

Yami's mouth gaped open and he reached for Seth's sandaled feet. "I never said it was!" he cried, grabbing hold of the corded leather straps. Seth shook his feet from Yami's grasp and stepped back a few paces. Yami cried indignantly and tried to reach for him again. But Seth was already close to the door. He pushed it open and, after returning a worried expression to Yami, he left the chamber. Yami could even hear his pounding steps as he broke out into a run, and soon they were too far away to hear at all.

Yami broke down and threw the closest thing he could against the double doors. His gold-filigreed crown clattered to the floor with a stinging echo that sent shivers down Yami's skin. He watched the diadem twist like a figure eight until finally vibrating to a stop. He muffled his cries into his arm for what seemed like an eternity, awaiting the darkness to save him from the harsh display of his waking dreams.

Kaiba held a golden hoop in his hand, staring hard at the figure on the bench, before the acrobat jogged up to him and asked for the ring, flashing a sheepish grin. The billionaire handed the item back without removing his gaze from Yami's small, shaking frame. He was almost ashamed of his little game, because Seto Kaiba had never seen his fiercest rival look so forlorn and broken. But that was the point right? He _wanted _to break Yami, he _wanted_ to see him reduced to something conquerable, something beatable. But what was the point of beating someone who had given up? The thing he liked most about Yami was the man's resilience. If his rival's desire to win was already demolished, how was that even a victory for the great Seto Kaiba?

Did he go too far?

Kaiba shook his head adamantly. No…no he would always have this victory over Yami, no matter what. The point now was too find out how much the man knew about their shared past. The very idea haunted his waking thoughts and Kaiba could hardly stand the idea of losing his mind to some awakening past. It threatened his job, his life with Mokuba, everything he ever worked for. He couldn't have this hair-triggered weapon threatening to ruin his image, threatening to display a weakness his opponents and his business partners could use to their advantage to seize his company. A half-crazed CEO was a liability, to his company and to himself.

Kaiba walked up to Yami, his shadow enveloped the small man on the bench and the former Pharaoh finally broke his empty gaze and turned despondent eyes towards the tall figure towering over him.

"Seth?"

Kaiba twitched at the name, startled by the familiarity of it. He could almost taste that name, almost relive the memories associated with the name. It echoed into the depths of his mind, it blossomed into burning clarity before drowning under years of ice and abuse, which all together extinguished any sign of recognition.

Finally Yami cleared his eyes and he recognized Kaiba. His muddled mind churned slowly at first, then it galvanized into action and he was obviously startled by the appearance of the man. "K-Kaiba what are _you_ doing here?" Yami's reddened eyes quickly turned disdain on the man and Kaiba oddly felt comforted by that.

The CEO moved to the opposite side of the bench and sat down casually. "I could ask you the same thing. At this hour I am on my way to work. Your appearance in the middle of the park at this early hour is much more suspect than mine."

Yami narrowed his eyes at the man but said nothing. That much was true he supposed. Besides, he was still somewhat dazed by his previous experience that he didn't feel much like arguing with the man who could be Seth's twin.

The two men sat in silence for some time. Yami watched the ducks on the lake morosely, trying to ignore Kaiba's presence.

Kaiba did not appreciate being ignored.

"I could make an issue out of what just happened you know, but I thought I would practice some measure of tact this time. However do not pretend I am not here right now Yami, it's irritating."

Yami rolled his eyes at the man. "Oh and your condition means so much to me at the moment."

"It should, you just called me Seth."

Yami shut his mouth at the mention of the name. He couldn't help remembering his love for that man, so intense and so real that it bridged the chasm of time. His heart ached and he realized that the coldness radiating off of Kaiba was nothing like the warmth of Seth's arms, or even the concern in his eyes before he left the ancient chamber in Yami's memory. There was so little of Seth surviving in Kaiba that the spirit thought perhaps he was wrong and Kaiba was not the reincarnation of his ancient love.

_But that would explain why you love him so fiercely; it explains why you love him even though he has no love for you, _Yami thought sadly. _And perhaps even Seth did not love you as you loved him…_

Kaiba's deep voice broke Yami's consideration. "Just why did you call me Seth? Who is this person anyway?"

Yami thought he heard a tinge of…jealousy? He scrutinized Kaiba, but as usual the man revealed nothing but an obvious ill temper. "No one," Yami replied quietly.

The CEO laughed without mirth, turning his icy glare towards his rival. "I know when you're lying Yami."

"It's no one Kaiba, what the hell does it mean to you anyway? Why don't you—" Suddenly Yami's voice dropped when he noticed a familiar flower on the breast of Kaiba's jacket. Yami's face became ghost white, before an angry flush assaulted him. The smaller man flew towards Kaiba and fisted the lapels, bringing the man's face inches away from his. The angry countenance bearing down on him surprised Kaiba but he made no tell that he felt anything but annoyance.

"It was you!! Dammit Kaiba it was you all along!?"

Kaiba was a good actor, and he knew it. This was the time to put on a show.

"I don't know what your problem is Yami was get your damn hands off me right now," he spoke with deadly calm. Yami seemed completely unfazed.

"Son of a bitch…you, you have no heart do you?"

Kaiba sent him a bastardly smirk. "And you just realized this?" The smirk melted into an angry scowl as he continued, "Now get your fucking hands off me Yami."

Yami wasn't afraid of Kaiba, he never was before and he wasn't going to start now. "No, you tell me why you have that flower on your jacket. Right. Now." The smaller man was practically seething. He knew Kaiba was a bastard, he _knew _it, but still this was far beyond anything he could imagine from the CEO.

Kaiba glanced at the blue lotus in his breast pocket and then fixed his eyes on the fiery gaze of his rival. "I saw it at a local flower shop, I bought it. That's it Yami."

"Oh really?" Yami raised his brows skeptically, "And it just happened to be this flower out of all the flowers in the shop?"

Kaiba's poker face was in full effect. "Yes," he answered.

Yami stared at him angrily before finally dropping his hands away from Kaiba and moving from the bench. He couldn't read Kaiba; he rarely could nowadays. His heart was too confused, too involved on a personal level. As his rival in the game Yami could read Kaiba's every move, but as his former lover Yami could not be so matter-of-fact. Besides, it didn't help matters that every time he saw Kaiba now he thought of Seth.

"Just…leave me alone." Kaiba was disappointed to hear those words from Yami. The ancient spirit didn't even face Kaiba; he simply slumped his shoulders and walked away. The taller man couldn't leave it like this.

"Wait…Yami," he bit his lip, thinking how he should word his next question without revealing too much to his rival. "Why are you being so weak?"

Yami turned one resentful eye towards Kaiba. "You don't know anything. Or you know everything. It doesn't really even matter anymore. But do not think you know how I feel."

The billionaire smiled sardonically, "I said weakness Yami, because that is what I see right now. You show that on the outside."

Yami's posture showed his fatigue, his depression, and Yami realized that Kaiba was probably right. The bandage on his arm revealed weakness more than anything, but Yami was aware that those who overcame weaknesses realized their true strength. "That's because you only see me on the outside Kaiba. You can't see anything past that. You have no idea the things that haunt me, and what you call a flower I call a phantasm made flesh." Yami smiled wryly at the blue lotus and shook his head. "To think I survived all this time just to find out that I can never have what I want."

Kaiba's mask cracked a bit and his eyes became deadly serious. "What do you want?"

Yami's upper lip twitched, he almost wanted to laugh, but he kept that in check. He was simply taken aback that Kaiba was actually asking him what he wanted. The expression was almost selfless, if not for reality nagging at his ears, whispering to him that Seto Kaiba never did anything selfless for anyone but his own brother.

"I want you to leave." Yami said with a finality even Kaiba could hardly rebuff. But still, Kaiba wasn't one to back down so easily and he wanted to get an answer to the questions that razed lucid understanding from his grasp.

"I just want to ask you one thing." Kaiba's voice lacked its finely honed edge and this piqued Yami's interest for a moment. The Pharaoh finally turned towards the blue-eyed man and waited. When Kaiba was satisfied he had his undivided attention he spoke up, "Am I a part of your past?"

Yami was genuinely astounded by the question and even more shocked by the candid expression on Kaiba's face. He rarely saw the real Kaiba, and even though there were always layers to dig through, Yami saw something that made him reconsider his previous idea that Seth was truly dead inside the body of Seto Kaiba.

Ruby eyes searched the ice blue ones staring at him, waiting for an answer. He wanted to know what Kaiba was thinking, he wanted to know how much the other man knew, how far he was willing to go to find out what sort of heartache Yami experienced in the past. Perhaps Kaiba only wanted to end his own unrest, or maybe…just maybe Kaiba wanted to know the truth that Yami knew. However miniscule that truth might be. Yami let out a great sigh and, after weighing various answers, he decided what to say.

"There is someone I remember, someone who might be distantly related to you. All I know is that somehow, our fates are intertwined. And whether it's because you and I share a past life, or if it's because of what happened recently I don't know." Yami averted his eyes to the blue lotus on Kaiba's breast pocket. "And that flower is as much a part of my past as anything I can remember. I just know that…there is a reason I forgot the past and a reason it's gradually coming back to me. You are either a part of that equation or a hindrance to the solution." Yami watched Kaiba's reaction carefully. He saw immediate anger at being labeled so easily, but also a small amount of gratitude. As if a piece of the puzzle was handed to him.

Kaiba stood up from the bench and nodded to Yami. He didn't say a word, just simply extended that silent gesture which contained all the enigma of Kaiba himself. He turned towards the south and left Yami. The Pharaoh watched the other man with all the intensity of a feral cat. Before turning down a shaded path, Kaiba took the flower from his pocket and let it fall on the pathway.

Yami's mouth formed a judicious frown. He knew Kaiba _was_ that much of a bastard. He wasn't stupid, and if Kaiba was going to play that game then Yami wasn't going to sit back and be his victim anymore.

But as much as that fact angered him, he felt somewhat relived. Kaiba had already made one connection to their past lives. Perhaps there was hope for him after all.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - oO

Kaiba's usual scowl softened as he left Yami's presence. Things had changed and he didn't quite have the new rules analyzed and calculated, but to start he would exchange a truth of his own. He knew the lone flower on the pathway would say everything he could never reveal directly to Yami.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - oO

A/N: Ooook well there it is! It's long this time but length doesn't always mean quality…lol. Anyway I think Kaiba is finally taking something to heart after ALL this time. It only took Yami suffering for over a dozen chapters! But we will see where he takes it now.

Update: Ok so I realized it's really hard to keep so many flashbacks interesting. In fact, I think its getting old lol. But I still have to reveal Yami's deepest secret! So they will continue. I just wish I had a way to not make it oh so predictable Ah anyway I hope everyone knows I am still alive and I will be updating soon.


	14. Breaking the Seam

Algol: Yaaaay…well it's something, right!? I have no idea how to write this anymore, it has been so long. So please, if anyone notices any continuity issues, inform me! No matter what it is, I am always willing to edit. I only have myself to read these things, and normally I am just trying to inch this along lol.

Edit: Ok so…it's been a really long time at this point and I just want to apologize to everyone who waited for an update. My life, well, really sucks and that's the only excuse I have. I could go into detail but I can sum it all up by saying I feel like I lived a lifetime in the span of two years.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Summary: When it doubt…go for it anyway.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

Chapter 14: Breaking the Seam

Kaiba's heart yammered away in his chest, practically singing from Yami's searing anger. God he _loved _Yami angry, nothing else was hotter. He wanted to desperately loosen his tie and tear open the buttons on his white collared shirt but looking like some disheveled, hormonal teenager was something he wanted to avoid as he strolled into his morning meeting.

Yes Kaiba was a bad man; he seriously got off on Yami's frustration and anger. He loved the dual emotions that always seemed to run through the man's ruby eyes, that succulent ache in his eyes as he tormented his own self-conscience. Yami was always tormenting himself. He would purposely take handicaps in everything from the duel for the Championship Title to a struggle under moonlight between Kaiba's sprawling silk sheets. It was during those first few weeks that Yami was almost delirious with indecision; he seemed to submit when he was ready to fight tooth and nail. It was that fight that Kaiba loved, not just the one Yami voiced to the world, but the one that went on behind those ancient eyes.

He wasn't willing to admit how much he wanted Yami to kiss him the moment he fisted his small hands in his jacket and snarled at him like a rabid cat with a thorn in its paw. Well…he wasn't willing to admit his desires on paper with his professionally elegant signature sealing the deal, but his own body admitted it far too easily for his liking.

Kaiba sighed quietly as he took his seat at the head of the meeting table on the highest floor of the Kaiba Corp. Headquarters. He drummed his fingers as he watched his associates slip into their respective seats, all of them looking anywhere but at the man they both feared and loathed. Meetings were always dry, overly complicated affairs that quickly degenerated into Kaiba rubbing his temples and expelling his non-negotiable cooperate maneuvers before the squabbling drove him insane. He did however plan to look up anything and everything his compendium of sources knew about the name "Seth" and its Egyptian variations as soon as he retired to his office and made it clear to his personal secretary that any incoming calls would have to wait.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

Yami simply walked aimlessly, not really intent on finding himself in a particular place. He did recognize the area he was in though, and there were still imprints from the temporary tents and stalls left by the carnival. He stood in the center of a grassy field, remembering the ride where Joey almost became sick and the stall where Yugi bought the "World's Biggest Sno Cone." Which really did turn out to be too big and subsequently more than half of it became a sticky wet mess on the ground.

The only remainder of the carnival was Phantom Manor, now simply called Sakai Manor. Yami meandered over to the house, watching the stained-glass window on the upper floor wink colored reflections. The place was still just as cold and unwelcoming as it was several days ago, and Yami didn't have to read the plaque on the steps to know why. He stood in front of the old Victorian, his hands resting in his pockets, and didn't feel the least inclined to ever enter the place again. It was the odd, eccentric neighbor that no one liked to bother more than once.

But that was before Yami noticed the hip-pack with the name "Sugoroku Mutou" stitched messily on the flap sitting fatly on the porch. The door was also slightly ajar. Yami's brow quirked towards his hairline and he wondered what the old man was up to now. Or worse, what sort of trouble he was finding himself in.

For an old man he certainly had an adventurer's zeal.

More importantly, Yami wanted to make sure Yugi's Grandpa was all right, and that the act of breaking and entering was another occurrence of his "senility;" a word Sugoroku said with such a twinkle in his eye that Yami was more than happy to look the other way.

He stepped up to the house and pushed the door wider, practically feeling the creak in the wood through his own hand. He lifted the abandoned pack and secured it under his left arm before moving into the shadowed foyer. He had to slam the door shut to get the latch to line up with the door jam, but he wasn't overly concerned with alerting anyone. The old man could talk his way out of anything.

Yami moved out of the shadows to the base of the staircase, once again confronted with the painted visage of a very disturbed, but thankfully deceased woman. The gilded Egyptian scrawl stood out like lights dancing along the pale frame and Yami tried his best to ignore the feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

"Sugoroku?" Yami called towards the top of the stairs, his eyes searching the house for any signs of life. There was no response. Sighing the Pharaoh slowly ascended the steps to the second floor hallway, calling for the man as he went. Suddenly a sprightly gray-haired head darted out from the corner at the end of the hall and Yami was immediately relieved.

"Yami?" Sugoroku raised a quizzical brow before he grinned sheepishly and stepped out into the open. "Ah…hehe is uh anyone else with you?"

Yami's mouth curved into a sly smile. "No, it's only me. Just what are you up to in here anyway? I thought you had morning walks around this time?"

The old man blew a raspberry and waved away the pesky notion of him actually becoming a model senior citizen. "I dropped that a week ago, pretty much the same time I happened to find this place. Imagine that?" He turned away and waltzed back into the room around the corner, Yami close on his heels.

"Why did you break in here though?" The former spirit asked, though his question was answered when his eyes landed on an open glass display case and its contents spread out on the floor. Yami instantly recognized Akemi's spell books, his throat tightening in response. Yugi's Grandpa didn't seem to notice Yami's discomfort and he settled himself back on the floor, making hand-sketched copies in his worn notebook of the artwork displayed on one of the pages.

"I wanted to inspect these myself." He glanced at Yami, mistaking his silence for shock, and confidently added, "These aren't as valuable as you might think Yami. They are old certainly, and contain knowledge in their own right, but these are not originals."

That snapped Yami from his momentary daze. "They aren't?"

Sugoroku smiled, mostly to himself, and continued his work with a quick and meticulous hand. "From what I know, Akemi's ancestors pieced together old copies of things and bound these books. The ancient hieroglyphs only appear on some of the pages. The rest are not nearly so old. It's a rather compact piece of history really. I believe Akemi herself even added some things to these." He dropped his ink pen and stretched his back out of its hunched position. "I think I know where the oldest spells came from."

Yami dropped to one knee beside the old man, noticing that the picture in his sketchbook was of an altar with winged beasts consuming the dead depicted on each corner. He looked to the open spell book and saw what must have been a continuation of the directions for a love spell. The same one he told Yugi about. "Where do they come from?"

Yami's voice was small, the quietest Yugi's Grandpa had ever noticed from the normally fierce Pharaoh. He watched deep red eyes search the pages before him, almost desperate to find something there besides words and simple pictures. "Ishizu is head of the Department of Egyptian Art at the museum. She lets me take a look at the exhibits after hours, but up until now I had seen everything in her department." He sat on his knees and started to close all of his resource books and pile them into his backpack. "But during one of my walks with Professor Hawkins I found out she has a few new articles that haven't been released for public viewing yet. One of them is a collection of Execration Texts. I'm positive that's where these come from. The nature of the spells, the wording, everything ties in with something that would be on those tablets."

"Why is that?" Yami found himself asking instantly. He wanted to know everything about this book suddenly. Now that it was in front of him and not sheltered behind its glass enclosure, it seemed too _real_. The words, the pictures, the very aura this room radiated seemed alive, as if they could grow like plants with roots extending far beyond this foundation and canopies that carried leaves into the sun.

"Because it's an unrequited love spell." Sugoroku's voice adopted a more serious undertone, his mouth frowning at the somewhat disturbing fruit of his research. "Most Execration Texts are used to kill enemies, but a very rare few are actually love spells meant to kill the current lover of a person's desire and take them for themselves."

And there it was, that same chord was plucked and the stinging vibrato whipped Yami's insides into quivering mush. He had to catch his own breath, pulling it back into his lungs so he could breathe.

"Are you okay Yami?" The Pharaoh could barely hear the old man's concern over the roaring chaos between his ears. _Something_ was there, lurking in his darkness. Or maybe it _was_ his darkness. His lips parted, cracking open dryly, and he turned to Sugoroku. "Take me there…I want to see the real thing."

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

It wasn't hard to convince the old man to call Ishizu and make an appointment. The pair cleaned up as best they could and Grandpa jimmied the lock back into place with some long thin tool Yami was sure was supposed to be used for something other than criminal activity. Sugoroku had mentioned that the alarm never went off anyway so it really wasn't a crime. The old spirit didn't know much about alarms but he was pretty sure justifying the situation was hopeless. Good thing he mostly relied on his own sense of justice, otherwise he might actually feel a twinge of guilt, or at least anger towards the old man's actions.

Yami spent the remainder of the day scouring Yugi's Egyptology books with renewed vigor, and a bit of distress. Yugi came home around 6 o'clock from his study group to find his Grandpa in the living room giggling like a schoolboy. He normally filed that under "don't ask, don't want to know" but his Grandpa cornered him as soon as he dropped his book bag.

"Heeeeeey Yugi guess what? We're headed to the museum tonight for a special viewing of a new exhibit. Oh I haven't been this excited since I dueled Jounouchi in the Kaiba Cup!" He giggled again and Yugi didn't find it quite so out of place now.

"That's great Grandpa. Can I come too? It sounds pretty interesting."

"Ha! Of course Yugi my boy! Ishizu insisted you come too."

Yugi's smile practically touched his ears and his mind immediately searched out Yami. /_Hey Yami, Grandpa's going to look at some Egyptian Art tonight. You want to come? I think it would really help you sort of get back in touch with things…umm maybe. Hey it's worth a try right? /_

/_Yeah I know about it. I found him in Sakai Manor today researching those books. Apparently the original texts are at the museum. /_

_/Wait…you mean those creepy ones? /_

"Yeah…" Yami's voice found body as Yugi opened the door to his bedroom. He scooted over to Yami on the edge of the bed, practically knocking the book out of his hands when he grabbed onto Yami's arm.

"But those were _scary_ Yami!" The younger boy protested, certain that he didn't want to know anything else about spells that required human sacrifices.

"It is a part of my people's history," Yami replied nebulously. He wasn't certain how much he should reveal to Yugi until he actually saw the tablets for himself. "Besides, I want to know what might have gone on during my reign. I know there was darkness Yugi, and maybe this is the kind of darkness that existed." _And maybe this is something I knew about in the past, _Yami added internally.

Yugi averted his eyes and frowned slightly. "Well if you think it will help you uncover more about your past then I will support you Yami, you know I will." His large eyes perked up as he quickly changed his attitude for the sake of his friend, "And maybe there will be some other things to look at too!"

Yami smiled good-naturedly, "I'm sure there will be Yugi." But his own words did little to quell the dread that was trickling down the back of his throat.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

_Seth, Set, Suetekh, Brother of Osiris, blah blah…_Kaiba stared at a set of meticulously organized notes, complete with footnotes, endnotes, and his own obsessive compulsive 'just because I want to be thorough' notes. Instead he found nothing that struck him as important.

Kaiba ran his hands over his face and stared through the gap in his fingers at the paper that was surely mocking him in some form or another. He felt stupid for pursuing such fairytales countless times before but this…almost made him feel like a bona fide nut job. The only thing that looked somewhat encouraging was the newest announcement on the Egyptian Art Departments homepage:

"_Coming soon: __**Execration Texts of the Court Magicians.**_ _Beginning September 23__rd__,__ the exhibit is open from 12pm to 3pm Monday through Friday __Do not miss this chance to see some of the most guarded secrets of Ancient Egyptian cults!_

Kaiba was certain he didn't give a crap about the cults of Ancient Egypt but the word 'secret' was enough to make it a point of investigation. Besides, he knew Ishizu well enough to make some friendly demands on her department. He never tired of flexing his countless resources. The CEO figured one quick phone call and he would be at the Museum tonight, by limo, with plenty of unlucky night watchmen to harass. He picked up the sleek black receiver and leaned back into his chair.

He loved being influential.

And rich.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

A/N: Argh I finally finished this chapter. It wasn't very long but more than half of it was sitting on my computer and I hated looking at it unfinished. Blah. I stopped writing this story for such an extended period of time I feel like restarting it will change everything. I hope not. But I do plan on wrapping it up VERY soon. I think just 3 chapters left to go or so. Also I hope Kaiba is starting to seem much less bastard-ish, at least in regards to Yami. He WILL become a human being! Well a human being who is still very much Kaiba shaped, I don't plan on changing his 'charming' personality _that_ much.


	15. Eternal Flow Part I

Algol: Ah can it be true? Yes it can. This is my attempt at continuing the story without screwing it up, uh, hopefully. I'm kind of sad to see the mystery go…but really the main focus in on Kaiba and Yami's relationship and how past events shaped their current attraction/angst.

Edit: It's actually quite hard to maintain continuity when I don't update regularly at all. I wrote two pages of this chapter then stopped for months. It just seems like whenever I get into a groove something happens. This June my mom died and well…let's just say I didn't feel like doing _anything_ creative at all. But on occasion I feel inspired to try again so…this is my latest attempt. Oh and this chapter has a loooooooong flashback. In fact I think it might be too long 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Summary: The powers of Knowledge and the powers of Darkness…

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

Chapter 15: Eternal Flow (Part I)

Ishizu Ishtar was a mysterious woman, if by mysterious one meant absurdly enigmatic to the point of eccentricity. If Yami and Kaiba were old in character, Ishizu was practically a herald from the dawn of time. She was impassive yet she saw the world in a way no one else could; one just wasn't sure what she thought of the world she perceived. She showed very little emotion, even in her eyes. Her Millenium Tauk was her pragmatic extension, revealing events to her in unattached almost mechanical fashions. Perhaps this was why Ishizu preferred to keep as levelheaded as possible. She was, even in her own mind, merely a wing of the ancient powers.

When the Millenium Tauk lost its powers during the duel with Seto Kaiba, Ishizu lost no faith in her connection to the forged millennium items or her shared past with Yami. One could even say she never needed the powers of the Tauk.

And that was precisely why she was not surprised Sugoroku Mutou called her and asked for a private viewing of her next exhibit. She figured that sooner or later the Pharaoh would be drawn to the tablets, as he is always drawn to every connection to his past. Ishizu met the party in the main hall of the Museum, taking in Sugoroku's excitement, Yugi's curiosity and Yami's anxiousness.

"Ishizu my dear! Lovely as always," Sugoroku remarked, giving an admiring eye to the slim woman in white. She smiled pleasantly in response. "Thank you for letting us see the exhibit for ourselves, it's such a fascinating topic."

Ishizu inclined her head and answered, "Oh the pleasure is all mine. I would love to hear your thoughts on the tablets." She turned towards Yugi and Yami, here face nearly impassive save for the upturned corners of her mouth. "I am glad the two of you wanted to come as well. Please, this way." She turned quietly on her heel and headed towards the west hall. "We will have to go to the Archive Room to see the tablets."

"We are in your debt my dear!" The older man's jovial voice followed the walls down the hall.

Yugi glanced at his ancient friend, unsettled by his silence. _/Yami…is this…what we need to do?/ _ The Pharaoh's mind reverberated with the kind voice of his Light and he tried his best to put forth a smile.

"Yeah…I need to see this for myself Yugi."

Yugi nodded, a determined look in his eyes as he faced forward. Yami was secretly troubled by Yugi's presence, which only made him feel guiltier. He was troubled because he was afraid that Yugi might never see him in the same light after tonight. Yugi did not understand the depth of his darkness; a depth that Yami was only vaguely aware of himself. He caught glimpses of it when his mind dusted off the foggy remnants of his dreams after a fitful slumber.

Or when he was drenched in sweat, breathing raggedly into his comforter, muttering for forgiveness to the pre-dawn sun.

Yugi was a light to which Yami could never hope to compare.

It wasn't until they reached a large metal door in the second basement did Ishizu finally turn around and speak to the group. "I ask that you not disturb any of the artifacts here," she eyed Sugoroku specifically, "The tablets in question are in the back viewing room. I will be available to answer any of your questions, but I am expecting another guest soon so do not be alarmed if you cannot find me."

"Another guest?" Yami inquired. The woman in white simply lifted her mouth in a tiny smile and bowed to the Pharaoh.

"Yes, do not concern yourself though. Please," she unlocked the large doors to the Archive Room and stepped inside, "Follow me." Ishizu flipped a set of switches on the right side of the wall and the room flickered to life. Wooden crates stacked to the ceiling illuminated in the greenish hue of the fluorescent lights above and dusty work tables littered with cleaning tools, unmarked books and closed laptop notebooks stretched the length of the room, which was impressive in and of itself. There seemed to be very little organization to the untrained eye, but Yugi was certain there was a method to the madness. Sugoroku spared no time and raced inside like a kid in a candy shop.

"Wow, Ishizu dear are these craftsmen's tool of the third dynasty?" Before the woman could reply he had moved on to another table, this one glass with trinkets underneath the locked casing. "And these are supposedly the scribes wedding adornments…oh! And these are pectorals made for the summer celebrations…look it's just like I always thought. They used lapis lazuli to represent the—" But he seemed to be moving on already to the next items, just as inquisitive as before yet never stopping for an answer.

Ishizu shrugged with a smile and Yugi giggled as he tried to keep up with his Grandpa, clearly both were amused by the old man's enthusiasm. Yami barely noticed the antics of the others however; his mind's eye was set on one thing only. He slowly made his way past the scaling crates and enormous research tables to a doorway in the back. One of the fluorescent lights overhead flickered faintly, barely emitting any light, but Yami could clearly see the stairs that led down into a sunken level of the room. He descended them carefully and stopped at the base, searching for another light switch. He found none but the light from the main room was enough to highlight the edges of the objects in the room. On the far wall were two large glass cases with headstone-shaped tablets and set between them on the cement floor was something almost coffin-shaped hidden beneath folds of linen. The whole thing looked rather ominous, but Yami was determined to gain the knowledge he lost. He glanced up the stairs and heard the now quiet murmurs of Yugi and his Grandfather. He wondered briefly if they were looking for him, but for now he hoped they wouldn't come searching for him.

He needed to do this alone. He didn't need to appear strong and capable right now…he needed to find out the truth. Yami took a step towards the covered object, not sure why he was more interested in that one item than the tablets that hung on either side of it. The tablets he originally came to see. He finally came close enough to touch the elongated shape beneath the sheets and he reached out to grip the material. It was rough in his palm and he gave them an experimental tug. It seemed the sheets were wrapped around the base of the object as well. Yami used both hands this time to tug the linen to one side, loosening the tight folds and letting the material pool around the base of what appeared to be a smooth, black table.

_No…not a table…_He ripped the sheets away from the base and saw that there were no legs, only one huge block of polished stone. _An altar._

It was a smooth, highly polished black stone altar. However on further notice Yami saw that the base of the altar was not smooth at all, but etched with thousands of spells, spell incantations written so tiny Yami would have believed them to be the writings of a hummingbird. There were so many to read they soon became jumbled in his mind, each crying out a single word as they scrolled through his head: _love, need, desire, want, lust, jealousy, anger, hatred, death…sacrifice…murder…_

Yami shook his ead violently in an effort to dispel them all and leave his head blessedly blank. But the words kept coming…faster and faster…and soon they were shouting so loud he could feel his ears ringing and his eyes tearing. He hit the floor hard when he knees weakened but he could barely feel the pain, there didn't seem to be any unoccupied senses to register the hardness of the cement. Everything was bombarded by words, by voices, by incantations in a voice he was sure could never belong to him.

And then silence.

Yami peered from beneath his bangs expecting to see something other than the shadows of the room. Everything was quiet save for the breath of his lungs expelling air faster than he could inhale it. The Pharaoh carefully lifted himself from the floor and took steps towards the black altar. _You wanted to know_, he chided himself mirthlessly. He looked over the surface of the black stone and could make out a faint gray reflection of himself smiling sadly. "Yeah…I wanted to know everything…" He placed his clammy hands on top of the cold altar and did not resist the uncomfortable pulling at the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and felt a flood of cold shake his body until finally he could feel nothing at all.

Yami jolted awake, swallowing giant gulps of hot air. He lifted his arm to smooth away the bangs matted to his forehead only to feel arm bands glide over his cheek. He opened his eyes to a soft candle glow against royal blue sheets and the tresses of chiffon curtains wafting against the steps to the balcony of his room. He was nestled against heron feather pillows and smooth cotton sheets now soaked in the remains of a fitful sleep. Sighing tiredly he removed himself from bed and padded to a parlor table, picking up a cotton cloth and wetting it in the rosewater basin. The cool wet cloth swept away the feverish temperature of his skin and he followed it by massaging himself with fresh scented oils.

Even though the outside breeze was dry and hot, the Prince decided to step onto the balcony after his ministrations and enjoy the night air.

"My Prince…."

Startled, the Prince turned his attention to the garden below him, and to the origin of the voice he knew so well. "Seth…" he smiled openly, but still feeling hurt from their encounter earlier in the Palace. How was he supposed to accept his love marrying some scribe's daughter? It was appalling. But still, he could never remain angry with Seth for long and he was sure the other man knew it.

Those blue eyes shone devilishly in the moonlight, and as always Seth's beauty made him appear downright unearthly. Like a celestial attendant had slipped from the crescent moon and now needed the assistance of the Prince of the Sun to hoist him back into the starry sky. Yami looked down adoringly and lowered one of his tanned arms. "Seth do you want to…"

Seth grabbed his hand but made no motion to reach for the trellis of the balcony. "Come down here," he shot a charming smile, "I want to show you something." Yami's face split into a grin and quickly leapt over the balcony and climbed down to the garden level. He realized he wasn't wearing his sandals but he also noticed Seth was barefoot as well. "It is quite improper to be running about without footwear," Yami teased lightheartedly. All remnants of their previous encounter seemed to be nothing as of this moment, Yami thought happily. It was as if nothing changed. Seth shot him a sly grin and simply started running through the palace garden, dodging sycamore fig trees, ponds filled with water lilies and groves of roses and sweet marjoram. Yami raced behind him, eager to win this game as he did most games he played, becoming serious and determined. After a few twists and turns he ascertained they were making their way through the southern gate so he shot ahead, leaping over a particularly fragrant jasmine bush, and cutting off Seth just before they reached the closed gates. He spun around and faced his friend, breathing heavily. "Looks like I win again."

Seth simply nodded with a smile and told him to keep it down, his usual tactic to save his dignity. In all their years as playmates he never could win against the Prince. He took out the key hanging on a cord of papyrus around his neck and opened the gate carefully. Yami suddenly realized they were leaving the Palace walls. But he never really questioned Seth before and he wasn't about to start. He was just glad everything seemed normal again.

They walked side by side in silence for the better part of an hour. The night sand felt cool against his feet but Yami could see the golden telling of a sunrise against the ridges in the distance. He finally realized where they were headed when he saw the palms along the bank of the Nile River. He followed Seth as he navigated his way to the bank and finally to a shallow spot where the rich, silky mud squished between his toes.

Suddenly Seth spoke up, "Don't say anything…just watch the water." Yami obliged him and aimed his vision upon the dark waters of the Nile. He could see various plants below the water but that was all. That was until the sunlight eventually made it's way to the water and something began to stir. Slowly, almost achingly slow, blooms emerged from the muddy waters. What seemed like an eternity passed until finally the untarnished petals of blue lotuses opened their golden centers to the sun. Yami didn't know how long he stood there, simply watching the dance. You could smell the blooms, something rich and fruity, against an aromatic backdrop of earthy mud. He looked up at Seth only to find himself blinded temporarily by sunlight refracting off of Seth's golden pectoral. How true it was…that the beauty of a moon celestial could blind him, Prince of the Sun. He suddenly reached out and grasped one of Seth's pale hands.

"Seth I…" Yami didn't care what happened next, he only cared to expel the words he longed to say since he sailed his candle, and with it his dream, along the Nile during the feast of lotus. He gripped Seth's hand tightly, probably too tight he thought absently, and grit his teeth against what would surely be rejection. "I love you! I have loved you! My dream…the dream you asked me to tell you that time in the bath was to be with you forever!" And suddenly he was kissing Seth. Somehow he had pulled the man down into the water, the mud, the sweet-smelling flowers, and kissed him. Yami's heart grew dim when he realized Seth was not kissing him back. He was about to pull away when there was a flutter against his lips, the tentative reciprocation of a kiss. If hearts could smile Yami's would have split in two.

"I love you too my Prince. And I will protect you…and be with you…forever…" Seth's words melted against his skin and Yami sighed with pleasure.

The next moment left Yami disoriented. One moment he was with Seth on the riverbanks and the next he was watching mournfully as Seth and Eshe were wed in the Palace Hall. _What…no! How could this happen why is he doing this!_ But it all became clear when their eyes met and Yami could see Seth still adored him, still only loved him. They had to marry. They had to produce heirs at some point. It was a royal duty, a noble duty, but Seth's smile promised him nothing had changed. And so he let few tears pass as he watched his love walk with that woman…the one who smiled like an unknowing fool. She was a fool for thinking she could have his beloved.

That night, on what should have been Eshe's wedding night, Yami and Seth rendezvoused under a clear starry sky. Seth could still taste the salt on Yami's cheeks, so he spent countless hours kissing away the phantom tears.

Time passed, a whirl of colors and fragrances; of feasts and offerings and royal duties completed with objectivity. After all, his heart belonged to Seth, how could it be anywhere else? They met secretly, in clandestine schemes communicated to each other silently by leaving lotus flowers in various places. It was a flawless system, Yami gloated to himself. And no one would ever be the wiser. A blue blossom with only three petals left on the eastern garden bench? They would be meeting here tonight when the moon was three rises above the ridge. A white blossom with twelve petals left on his bed? They would be meeting there when the sun was high the next day.

But as time passed, and Yami's impending marriage to a girl whose name he could scarcely recall grew closer and closer…Seth's behavior changed. He still proclaimed to love Yami and professed he would loyal to him forever. But still…Yami was jealous.

And it was all bundled up in a small, fertile womb. Eshe was growing bigger, and it wasn't just the result of eating more at the feasting table. Yami became infuriated. He left a message for Seth to meet him at his balcony when the moon was high.

Yami remained awake that night, always standing at the balcony even when he knew Seth would not be meeting him for hours. He had to know why his love had touched someone else. Why did it appear as though he must _share_ what was his with _Eshe_. There must be something he could do. He was, after all, the most able-bodied magician in the court. He could control the shadows better than anyone, and he knew that they often heard the call of those of power. Yami also knew there was a price. There was always a price when one was dealing with demons.

"My Prince?" Seth's cautious voice snapped Yami out of his reverie. He looked down but did not smile at his lover. Seth was instantly concerned. "What's the matter?"

Yami looked Seth directly in the eye. "You touched her."

Inexplicably Seth seemed relieved. "I thought something was wrong my Prince, don't do that to me…"

"Something _is_ wrong! You _touched_ her Seth!"

The older man was taken aback, his luminescent blue eyes fringed with concern. "Of course I did…my father was pressuring me for an heir. That is the entire reason I married."

Yami refused to listen to reason when his heart was aching. "You could have waited then! Seth…I love you, doesn't that mean anything to you?! How could you feel up some damn whore when—"

"Yami! She is going to bear my child. She is NOT a whore! I do not dislike her Yami but I _love _you. Can't you see that? And someday you will have to bear a child with Princess Namue…"

Yami squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his fists down on the balcony rails. Seth closed his mouth, watching Yami carefully. The Prince's head was bowed but it was clear his body was quivering with sobs. Seth's heart ached; he never wanted to hurt his love but the Prince needed to know that this was their eventual fate. "Yami…love…please know that I will still be with you forever…"

"S…shut up…" Yami emitted brokenly.

"No really Yami, I will always be here—"

"I said shut up!" Yami lifted his head, showing the full force of his despair. "You can't tell me that when you are already changing Seth. One day when that baby is born you will be different. You will never be the same again!!" The Prince gave one last look at his celestial-like lover and fled from the balcony out of his room. Any words from Seth that followed him merely made Yami cry harder.

_There has to be a way…there has to be a way…there has to be a way…_Those words reverberated in his head until his feet finally stopped running and he was staring down the darkened corridor to the Magician's Enclave. His insides were twisting with heartbreak and the shadows recognized his vulnerability.

**Prince Atem…have you come to play a game?**

Yami knew he could show no weakness to the demons of the shadows so he quickly buried his hurt and coolly regarded the shadows twisting around him. "No, I have not come to play. I have come to ask for something."

One could almost taste the glee emanating from the collective voice of the shadows. **Ahh…how lovely…a request from the Heir of the Sun Throne. How may your humble servants aid you my Prince?**

Yami had to choke back the bile rising in his throat. While he was the most talented sorcerer in the kingdom, he was wise enough to know he had very little control over the oldest demons of the Other World, the demons that were the most capable performing his request. "There is…an issue I wish to be advised upon."

Yami knew that whenever the shadows took him seriously they would coalesce into a human-like form. They were still twisting shadows, and still wildly unpredictable, but it seemed the demons did so in order to further any important transactions. The only humans who piqued their interest in the kingdom, however, were the Pharaoh, Prince Atem and Seth.—the three most skillful magicians.

**How may we advise you Prince Atem?**

Yami thought carefully. There had to be a spell, a love spell to get him what he wanted. There was a spell for everything. Granted many spells had severe requirements, and the more powerful the spell the more gruesome the offering, but this was a matter of simple love. He just needed Seth to be his forever. How was that so difficult? "This is in regards to Eshe…the daughter of the master scribe."

The shadows almost seemed disappointed. **This girl is of no significance to us.**

"She is married to Seth, and is with child."

**Ahhh **the shadows seemed to rekindle interest, **This child will be a powerful sorcerer. What does Prince Atem wish to do with this child?**

Instantly Yami knew he could cross the line. He could give the child outright to the shadows and it would be gone forever. However, that child was a part of Seth, and an innocent no less. How could he harm it? "I need you to prepare a spell for me, one that I am quite certain does not exist in our tomes."

**And what sort of spell does Prince Atem require?**

"A love spell…an everlasting love spell."

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

A/N: This will be a two parter! I spent a long time re-reading chapters and notes trying to remember where this is going. Unfortunately some of my notes are gone and so I am deviating from the original plotline. Hopefully it will still turn out okay. This chapter was pretty dark, and I am afraid it will only get darker. But finally I will get to the conclusion I want: my personal view of Yami and Kaiba's (not Atem and Seth's) relationship and why it started in the first place.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

A/N: So this will be a two parter! I spent a long time on this, unfortunately most of it was backtracking my thoughts and trying to figure out where I left off. On top of that I can't find a few of my notes and they were pretty important So the story is somewhat skewed from my original plan. Anyway I am not sure when I will update again, hopefully soon, because I really want to finish this! I know everyone still reading this does too. My apologies for the slowness.


	16. Eternal Flow Part II

Algol: Umm…so here is part 2. I realize I have not updated this story in a looooong time, but I am quite busy now so it's hard to find the time. Plus I lost interest for awhile, but I decided to go back and give this another go. I hate leaving it unfinished because I do like this story.

I also realize the action in part 1 might seem too fast paced. I don't know…please let me know if this is the case. I wanted things to appear somewhat disjointed (they are memories Yami is reliving) but I don't want them hurried.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Summary: Love and Sacrifice.

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

Chapter 16: Eternal Flow (Part II)

It was a realm of demons and angels, a game of life and death played by the ruling classes. The Prince was an exceptional player. It was thought that the strength of one's spirit was directly proportional to the amount of control one had in the Shadow realm. Prince Atem could manipulate things in that world, could bend them and shape them and influence the denizens of the darkness like no one else could. Only those who truly knew what the Shadows contained saw such gifted sorcery as a gateway that must be constantly monitored and opened on rare occasions. Certain nobility displayed their Shadow talents brazenly, perhaps showing off in front of a love interest or feeding a fragile ego. But their knowledge was elementary; they were children playing on a protected playground. True power was found deep in the realm, beyond hallowed halls with twisting trickery and solicitous voices promising untold glory to those who might listen.

The Prince knew what he was getting himself into. At least, he tried to prepare himself for what might come from the Darkness. He was in the great ancestral hall, surrounded by thousands of tablets etched with figures from the Shadows. He knew he could summon those creatures, but they could not help him now. He needed to talk to the oldest demon he could find…and he knew where to find it.

The collective Shadow form before him was excited to offer him the spell he wanted. Too excited, one might say, but Yami anticipated this. His eyes remained hard and his voice did not betray the tumultuous emotions in his heart.

**Our Prince desires a love spell? **The statement oozed with devilish delight. **We can give you what you desire. Do you wish to give us the child of Seth in exchange for such a spell?**

"No…I am not offering the child to the Shadows." Yami's mind strayed from this thought however as he processed the idea. The child was unborn; did it even have a soul to call its own? And at the moment of its birth a bond between Eshe and Seth would solidify. But…what was he thinking! He couldn't possibly bring harm to Seth's child.

There was a hint of anger in the voice as it said wearily, **It is not usual for our Prince to pose such an inquiry with such little forethought. We will give Prince Atem what he desires in service to his Throne, but we shall require a payment. We wish to only serve you…and find a little pittance in exchange.**

Yami knew he would hear everything he wanted to hear. What he had to concentrate on was hearing what he did not want to know. He was the Shadow realm prodigy, praised far and wide for his prowess in Shadow manipulation and out of all those who knew sorcery he possessed the most indomitable spirit. He knew he had the means to outwit the demons of the realm, but he needed a bargaining tool. He needed something they wanted.

"I need such a spell, and I know nothing comes without a cost. But to demons love is a weak human emotion is it not? Surely you do not find such a task very daunting."

**It is simple yes, to us, but you require a spell that needs to take root in a human heart. To those of the Sun realm, love is more than a simple emotion. Within the walls of inferior flesh, love is the true causation of action. **The Shadow body altered itself and rose to an inhuman height above the Prince. The form it took looked more like a hideously squirming snake with limbs than a human body, but Yami's expression did not communicate the disgust he felt worming through his chest. **And you wish for this spell to transmigrate through the generations of your immortal spirits. This is no small task Prince Atem.**

"I am no paltry magician, you know this, so do not lecture needlessly. I need to know what you will require in order to create such a spell." Yami's eyes were transfixed to the rolling mass, certain he could decipher something akin to contemplation from the amorphous Shadows. When speaking directly through the gate of Shadows one could speak to the realm as its own entity…but this was somewhat misleading. There were thousands of denizens in the Shadow realm, all of them ranked like soldiers on a battlefield. If you wanted to make a point, you needed to find the one in charge.

**You understand we shall require equivalent trade. Affecting one human heart requires something of equal value.**

Yami considered this, and he knew such an exchange would be far from fair. There were no good deals made with demons. What the Prince hoped, however, was to make a personal sacrifice in order to find love in another lifetime. Seth was his now, for however long the child remained in Eshe's womb, but someday his beloved was going to find fulfillment in the family he created. Yami was not a part of that, and their current duties truly prevented them from living in lover's bliss. But Yami was certain their spirits were meant for each other, they were meant to live as one through all the ages of civilization. And one day, when the fates were kind, they would find each other again without the obstacle of duty, and finally embrace their love.

"I wish to speak to the One Voice," Yami spoke finally. "I will only make a deal with him."

Silence pursued. Yami knew what he was asking was incredibly risky…perhaps even downright suicidal. Many times sorcerers spoke of exchanges with demons. Typically such an exchange was made for dominance in war, sacrificing offending nations to the demons regarding human pacts. But few sorcerers knew the actual risk of soliciting a demon. Yami knew because his father warned him early on. Most demons have no desire to leave the Shadow realm; they do not enjoy the burning rays of the Sun or the decaying flesh that houses earthly beings. But the smartest demons know that such inconveniences are tolerable in exchange for something far greater. Only top tier demons are able to withstand the agony of human life in order to glutton themselves on immortal souls. And those demons who consume enough souls are said to be powerful enough to merge Shadow to Sun.

**One Voice shall listen to our Prince's request…but He shall not enter here. In the place beyond the Gate, beyond the Flow, He remains. Prince Atem must go to Him.**

"I will see him then."

There was a smile…or something that simply felt like a smile emanating from the grotesque Shadow mass. Yami entered the Shadows before but never beyond the Flow. The demons were very pleased by this, but the Prince assured himself he was prepared to defend his spirit from the onslaught of demon presence.

**Very well…enter the Gate on the next new moon. Prince Atem may choose a guide.**

Yami nodded curtly and turned on his heel, satisfied he had enough time to prepare his spirit, and his plan, in the next few days. _Seth…my love…I will sacrifice every part of my being in order to be with you…to find happiness with you in our next Rebirth. Please forgive me in this lifetime…_

Oo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oO

A/N: Oh man this one was short! But I wanted to post it so everyone knew I was still alive lol. Maybe no one reads this anymore, but regardless I am working on chapter 17! Thank you all who reviewed so far.


End file.
